As you were
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Sequel to As you are, The team is back, but with so many changes going down how will it effect the lives of the team. Elizabeth changing her career, Julianne changing her attitude and Lloyd stuck between the two. Lloyd/Julianne/OC love triangle R&R
1. An unjust death p1 New start

**AN: **First things first Disclaimer, no own breakout kings, but this is a second part to the first BOK I wrote, As you are, so if you've not read that I'd suggest you do.  
>Also I am going to say a big thank you to my amazing Beta readereditor Spitfire47, it's awesome how much you are helping me with this Fan fiction, you are awesome sauce!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one<strong>  
><em>An unjust death<em>  
>Part 1<br>_New start_ _

* * *

><p>There were boxes everywhere, the apartment had labelled boxes in every room, but Elizabeth kept moving around them seeing Julianne hugging a wall. "Okay, people would think you're one freaky something." With her hands folded over her chest Elizabeth laughed at her sister.<p>

Julianne giggled, "It's all ours." She turned around looking from the living room, through to the small kitchen. Moving from the wall she glanced into the hallways where two bedrooms and one bathroom were. "I mean, it's small and we're both paying way too much rent for it, but it's ours, a little place we can be together!" Julianne wrapped her arms around Elizabeth grinning.

"Okay…" Elizabeth lightly pushed her sister away. "You've been acting odd since we've moved in," She studied over Julianne's eyes, "are you stoned?"

"No…" Julianne walked back to the kitchen, she picked up a box and started to take glasses out putting them away. "Can a girl be happy to be moving out of her mother's basement?"

"Yes," Elizabeth walked into the kitchen picking up another box, she exhaled putting cutlery away. "But then I'm moving out my mother's house, and now am trying to work out a life career, cos so far I'm finished with medicine."

Julianne paused, she put the last glass away staring at Elizabeth, "You went all through pre-med, and now you're changing your mind, again!" She turned to face the cupboards looking inside to the lack of food.

"It's not that, it's with everything with the task force, and admiring Charlie." She smiled, "Maybe I was thinking about you know…?"

"No, I don't know," Julianne's tone dropped, "you want to be a Marshal!" Julianne covered her face with her hands. "Lizzie that was my dream job," Julianne cringed, "is!" She snapped making Elizabeth jump out of her skin. "I can't handle it if you get in after they kicked me out."

Elizabeth exhaled, "I don't want to be a Marshal." Her hand reaching out for her sister, "I was thinking of being a profiler."

"Like in that TV series Criminal Minds?" Julianne felt a little relaxed about the whole thing now, she found that she had started unpacking more of the boxes as she spoke to Elizabeth.

"Kinda, but not such a sexy team," Elizabeth laughed sitting on the counter, "Charlie and I were talking, and he's checking some connections he has, plus he said for me to get into the program I'll need field experience." Her hands resting on her knees looking over Julianne, "If Charlie gets the right hook ups, I could be helping him in the field!" She slid of the side with a wink to Julianne.

"Field work," She laughed, "So you're going to go through all this because you don't like the idea of having to pay your own medical school loans?" Julianne said watching her sister carefully.

"No…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay yes," Her hands folded again, "but mom is a total bitch for cutting me off."

"Mom cut you off, because you called her a controlling whore, you called our mother a whore," Julianne glanced around the now unpacked kitchen, "which is why we moved."

"You didn't need to move," Elizabeth took a box off of Julianne, "but I am totally happy you did." She leant over kissing her sister's cheek.

Julianne smiled softly, "Our own rules, our own place for everything." She stretched her hands looking to all the unopened boxes, "I hate unpacking as much as packing."

"Jules, everyone hated unpacking as much as packing, but we do have our happy helper." She smiled looking to her watch, "Who should be returning with the last of the boxes." She listened to the intercom.

Julianne laughed, "You know you have a lot of friends, but we had to rope Ray into doing our loading and unloading."

"He's a good man." Elizabeth opened the door seeing Ray carrying boxes up the stairs to their place, "thank you Ray."

"Yeah," Ray glanced back to a truck, then to the sister's again, "just hoping to get a case soon, maybe I'll have something better to do." He walked through the door placing the boxes he was carrying down.

Julianne looked over Ray with a shy smile, "I really appreciate you helping us move." Her eyes were looking up to his.

Ray grunted, "Well you two owe me a beer," He pointed, he headed back to the truck to get the last piece. The girls didn't pick a bad apartment, plus he found this to be the thing Julianne needed to start gaining more confidence in herself.

"Beer, promise!" Elizabeth jumped out of the apartment heading to the truck to help Ray, Julianne watching from the front door with a smile on her face, she felt good, and hoping nothing would take this good feeling away from her.

* * *

><p>"Liz," Julianne stood by her sister's bed lightly pushing her back. "Liz, wake up!" She now gave her a quick push rolling her over on her back.<p>

Elizabeth groaned, her hands waving, "Jesus Jules, it's early…" She rolled back on her stomach pulling a pillow over her face.

Julianne folded her arms, "We've got a runner." She watched her sister suddenly snap awake. "Thought that would get your attention," Elizabeth smiled. "Charlie's waiting for us at the office." She turned heading out of the room, she took one glance back before closing the door.

Elizabeth got out of bed rushing to the bathroom; it was a quick brush teeth wash before running back to her bedroom with not a clue what to wear. "Shit!" She snapped pulling half her closet out before picking an old pair of blue jeans with patches and a long vest with purple ribbons tying holes together.

"Jules, are you making coffee to go?" Elizabeth looked into the kitchen, her sister looking perfect as always, "cos, I need to get my research on." She tapped the doorframe as Julianne filled up two travel coffee cups up.

"Someone is excited," Julianne sipped some of her coffee handing a cup to Elizabeth, "I'm so driving today." She picked up the car keys to the car they both decided to share.

"Fine, but that means you'll have to do lunch runs and shit," Elizabeth picked up her messenger bag throwing it over her shoulder.

Both girls leaving the house, both looking forward to a new case, Julianne opened the car watching Elizabeth getting in setting up her iPod, "So you think this case is going to be a thrill ride?" She plugged the iPod into the car sound system.

"Well…" Julianne started the car, she back out the driveway carefully, she was still slowly getting used to driving, but she had now mastered driving further each day.

Elizabeth laughed watching Julianne, "Doctor Lloyd Lowery…" She gasped holding the back of her hand to her forehead, "Someone gets to see their dream boat."

"Not funny," Julianne kept focused on the road, her eyes looking at traffic, but couldn't think with Elizabeth's music playing. "He's just not been talking to me lately, so I guess I'll have to make him notice me." Her voice confident as she pulled out onto the street of the office, she couldn't see the Maybelle van wasn't outside.

Elizabeth stepped out of the car with a big smile, she felt the longer she could keep her secret away from Julianne, the easier it would get, even if it meant her ignoring several emails from Lloyd.

Julianne felt at home behind her desk, she kept looking through all the information given on the runner. "Damien Fontleroy, first degree murder on three accounts," Her eyes going over the details.

"And he's cute…" Elizabeth looked over the screen of her computer to see the look on Julianne's face, "And by cute I mean bad, very bad." She nodded looking around, "Accomplice was Brent Howson, both serving life sentences, and different prisons, so maybe a good point to go to Brent and see if you can…" Elizabeth stopped looking over the old court report. "Wow."

"Wow what?" Julianne listened to the sound of Ray charging in. Getting to her feet Julianne picked up a file she made for everyone, "Hey we got a bad one today…" She felt Ray take the file and carry on walking into the Charlie's office. "Okay… No one saying good morning."

"Good morning!" Elizabeth spun on her chair waving her hands about.

Julianne laughed rolling her eyes, "Ha," She now went to pick up the other files for the cons.

Elizabeth glanced into Charlie's office window to see that Ray didn't sound so happy, her attention going to the elevator seeing Erica, Shea and Lloyd stepping out looking to the scene. "Morning…" She waved from her desk.

"Hey guys welcome back, to Shea's Breakout Kings on the menu today we have runner from Connecticut, freshly hatched and gone to the dogs, as they might say, but on purpose. You'll understand when you read the file." She spun around walking away.

Elizabeth watched her sister not sure what she just heard, she was used to her sister's actions, but it was weird seeing it in front of the cons.

Lloyd's eyes were following Julianne, "Uh, what the hell was that?" He slowly looked to Elizabeth getting to her feet walking away from him. He couldn't believe she really was avoiding him.

Shea snapped Lloyd's attention, "Never mind her, something's going down in there." He pointed the attention to Charlie's office.

Lloyd looked to holding the file close to him, "Oh I can translate that one." He then put on a fake Italian accent, "I once at a cannoli this big!" His voice was goofy.

Erica stepped in with a giggle, "Do you know how handsome I am? I am very handsome. You not so much, me I'm still handsome."

Shea put on a fake laugh, "Ah ha, ha, ha. Joke all you want, but when mom and dad fight it's the kids who suffer." He watched them walking out the office, and Elizabeth exciting the bathroom staying close to Julianne. "Lloyd," He watched how the man was staring at the sisters. "I guess you've got other worries." He winked as Ray and Charlie started to talk about the escaped con.

"Alright let's get to work," He the paused looking to everyone, "I'd like to quickly say before we get into the case, I am pleased to say that Elizabeth is going to be working towards getting into a new career as a profiler, and I've offered her a sort of internship with our task force to get her field experience for her course." He exhaled, "Back to the case, we have Damien Fontleroy in prison for ten years, along with his lap dog Brent Howson."

Lloyd opened his folder looking in, his eyes meeting Elizabeth for a second before back in the folder, "Damien Fontleroy." He felt a wash of worry.

"You know him?" Ray asked looking over Lloyd.

Lloyd looked up, "Like beans in a riz ice," He kept walking forward, but every few second looking from Julianne to Elizabeth, "Him and Brent were a team, they targeted pretty co-eds, rarefied the audience because it heightened Damien's pleasure being watched."

Ray pointed to Julianne, "Notify campus police, in every try state area." He pointed watching Julianne go, his eyes to Elizabeth paying attention.

"Lloyd what is your history with this guy…" Charlie asked as Elizabeth chose to zone out, she didn't need to know getting up walking to the break room for a coffee, hearing Lloyd talk made her stomach knot up, her eyes focused forward listening to the conversation. "Did you help get his ass locked up?" Julianne's voice made Elizabeth laugh, but turned to walk back into the office seeing everyone staring at Julianne.

"Since when do you swear like that?" Lloyd asked pointing to Julianne and then looking to Elizabeth, "She would swear like that, you not so much." He felt confused. "Anyway no, I recommended they put him into a loony bin, because the only way to control a person with the need to kill like Damien is to dope his ass silly, and when I said that on the stand it took two bailiffs to hold him down."

"This guy used Hebrew commands because he leant the canine unit was trained in Israel." Ray closed the file, he looked to Elizabeth reading over everything her and Julianne put together.

Charlie stepped out now, "Alright Lloyd you know this guy so I want you front and centre on this one," He pointed out seeing the shock on Lloyd's face.

"Oh I was hoping for a back and off to the side position on this one," He felt nervous, he really didn't want to cross paths with this man again. "This guy hates me, and not like you hate me. Like hates me hates me. I don't want to cross his path."

"Lloyd you can't be scared forever, his partner is locked up in house in Jersey, go see him." Charlie walked back into his office, and Elizabeth sat on her desk looking over Lloyd.

"If Brent knows I'm working with the Marshals he'll…" He got cut off by Ray standing up.

"You act as a Doc on a government assignment, just like the last time you saw him," Ray pointed out knowing that Lloyd really was scared by this case. "So stop making excuses cos you're going."

Lloyd inhaled, he kept looking around the team, "If you send just me, you will get no information." He now turned around scanning the room. "If you want a kid to tell you who broke the lamp you wave a piece of candy in front of his nose." His eyes going onto Erica, "You being said candy, I would say you are some gummy boobs." He smirked, but sees the look on Elizabeth's face as she got up from her chair heading towards the bathroom.

Not believing her ears Elizabeth sat near the sink for a few minutes thinking everything over, she got up leaving the room to run into Lloyd, "Oh shit you scared me!" She placed a hand over her chest.

Lloyd laughed, "Me scare you, how about you scaring me, for a whole month and a half Elizabeth, I have been worried about you not talking to me, you ignoring me, and your actions right now." He inhaled looking down her body, his eyes stopping at her stomach. "I am concerned about…"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide covering his mouth to cut him off; she pulled him into the bathroom again locking the door. "Can you be any louder?" She exhaled running her hands through her hair pacing. "Why don't you make a big banner that says, 'Hey, I had sex with you.' Jesus Lloyd."

"Well we did, and that was _very_ unprotected, and that you've not return any of my messages, so I'll assume."

"I am not pregnant Lloyd!" Elizabeth cut him off again.

Lloyd inhaled looking her over again, "And I am just making sure that I did not father a child, as it wouldn't be practical."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Lloyd," Her voice now slowing down. "I. Am. Not. Pregnant!" She then slapped him around the head, "Dumbass!"

"Well it could have been easier if you told me in a message," He now leaned against the wall, "So why are you avoiding me like the black death?"

"Why are you making sexual comments about Erica in front of Julianne?" She folded her arms looking serious.

"Well. Being after the funeral, me and you," He paused seeing the look in Elizabeth's eyes. "We had sex; we are two consenting adults who had sex."

"Yes Lloyd, I do know, I was there."

Lloyd straightened up. "So why do you care of my upsetting Julianne?" He watched Elizabeth's eyes carefully; she stood with her shoulders hunched, her eyes avoiding his directly. "You've never had a problem speaking to me before now Liz."

"Yes," Her eyes finally looking up, "if you've not notice, my sister like you in a very deep way, me and you…" she closed her eyes, "Sex with you, if she ever found out, and it would crush her."

"You know, aside from your deep shame, I admit I was expecting it, but you was a consenting party, and as I remember the person who started it."

"I know," Elizabeth felt her voice shaking, watching as Lloyd stepped closer to her. "So please, we keep this between us, no one else should know."

Lloyd nodded. "Like I said, expecting the shame, not many girls want to admit to having sex with me, I'm pretty used to it by now."

Elizabeth sighed, "Lloyd." Her hand slow to meet his face, she looked into his eyes feeling bad for hurting his ego, "It's not the fact that I had sex with you, but that if Julianne found out, if she knew." Her eyes went to the door. "It won't do good for either of us," Her fingers brushed his hair aside. "So don't think badly when I tell you no one else can know, ever."

"Okay," Lloyd felt her hand drop from his face, "just between us." He let a small smile slip before unlocking the bathroom door walking out; he stopped to glance over Elizabeth heading the other way.

"Lowery!" Ray snapped his attention. "Get your things we're going now." He watched Elizabeth standing by the window, he then looked back to Lloyd, Ray wasn't sure what was going on, but for now they had a runner to find.


	2. An unjust death p2 One man

**AN: ** Woah I am just letting you know this is amazing, I am so happy I have such a good Beta reader, plus I am just happy to be able to have such an amazing person helping me.  
>As always alert for updates and review to make happy writers happier.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Chapter two<strong>  
><strong>_An unjust death_  
>Part 2<br>_One man_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth found it awkward juggling office supplies with opening the elevator door; she smiled when a hand pushed it open for her. "Thanks," She turned to see the good looking guy holding the door open for her.<p>

"This old building, I'm happy I'm not working here alone." He watched as she was stepping inside, he stepped beside her. "I'm Pete Gillies." He held a hand out for her.

Elizabeth laughed. She tried to juggle to the bags in her hands holding out her pinkie finger. "Elizabeth Simms," She felt his hand take hold of her finger. "It's nice to meet you," she added looking over the guy with caution.

"Guess this is my floor," He gave her another charming smile; Pete stepped out, for a second he turned to face Elizabeth, "I'm just down here if you ever want to talk."

"And I'm just upstairs if you need anything." She watched him closing the door behind himself.

Pete laughed, "I'll take you up on that." The door fully closed as he walked to his office.

Julianne opened the elevator for Elizabeth seeing her with a big grin on her face, she rolled her eyes. "You saw the guy from the office down stairs." She turned heading back to her desk; she did a double take at her sister staring at her. "What?"

"Hair," Elizabeth placed the bags down looking over Julianne, she'd come out of the house with her hair up like normal, but now it was down neatly brushed, "Why the need to go down?"

Julianne brushed a hand through her hair, she shrugged. "I can't wear my hair down." She started to look over the computer, "It's not like you don't wear your hair up and I question it."

"I was making an observation," Elizabeth started to put office supplies about on her desk. "Just pain in the butt that I have to stay here and help you until Charlie gets the final paperwork for me to be in the field." She folded her arms sitting down.

"Well they found something; I'm the go to girl to finding them information." Julianne glanced to her coffee cup taking a sip; she looked back up to see the expression on Elizabeth's face.

Picking at her fingernails Elizabeth shrugged, "You do that then." She listened to the elevator again. "Guys are back." Her eyes going over the computer screen taking small peeks at Julianne as the door opened.

"So I am assuming you two lovely ladies have been busy," Lloyd sat down on the desk next to Elizabeth, "because we've found so much stuff out." He turned seeing Julianne, and then Elizabeth putting his feet up.

Elizabeth grabbed a ruler pushing at his sneakers, "I've been supply shopping." She watched Lloyd's feet go down, "Julianne's the busy bee." She pointed out taking more office supplies from the bags.

"Office lovely lady, you mind getting me a coffee?" Lloyd smiled up to her, Elizabeth rolling her eyes. "May I add a pretty please, and sugar on top."

"Fine." Getting to her feet Elizabeth headed into the break room looking to the coffee machine, her hands running in her hair hearing the elevator door opening again, she smiled to herself hearing Pete's voice, but it dropped when hearing Erica talking to him. She knew it was a matter of time before Lloyd made his comments about the guy as she poured the coffee out for him feeling herself listening to the conversation.

"Are you alright?" Ray snapped her attention from pouring way too much coffee into a mug.

Elizabeth stared at him for a few seconds looking confused, "Yeah, good." She went to the sink pouring out the excess. "Just waiting on this paperwork." Placing the mug down, she looked to Ray with a nervous expression. "Is there anything you need to talk to me about?"

Ray shook his head, "Na, just making sure you're doing okay, I mean with the case topic and all." He touched her shoulder, for a second he could tell that maybe it was best he didn't bring it up.

"I'm good," Her eyes going to his, she smiled softly, "Ray, I've been seeing a councilor, I'm not letting my past mask what I want to do now." She tapped his shoulder going to walk out.

"Me and Shea are going to get some food, you want anything?" He asked stepping to her side.

Elizabeth bit her lip for a second, "I'm good," her hand rubbing against his arm. "Don't worry." She now headed to her desk looking to Lloyd still next to her desk.

"So, the paperwork come in yet?" He asked looking over her face as she placed a coffee mug in front of him, then to Shea and Ray walking out of the office. "I bet you spat in that." He looked to the mug again.

"Yes Lloyd, I spat in your coffee, cos I am immature like that." Elizabeth's eyes were looking around her desk.

Lloyd inhaled; he could see Julianne deep in work, Erica doing her own thing. "I want to say sorry about earlier, I shouldn't be so pushy. It's just what happened." He felt her eyes shooting daggers at him, the pointing over to Julianne. "I'm just sorry." Lloyd picked up the mug taking a sip.

Elizabeth shook her head starting to type, but froze looking to the table, "Where is the paper I just brought?"

Lloyd looked up to Erica, he turned back to Elizabeth grinning, "She gave it to the guy downstairs," He kept smirking as Elizabeth smashed her face onto the desk grunting. "And I think you're not a happy bunny." He pointed out watching as she repeatedly bumped her head on the desk.

Charlie kept looking to his desk, he felt weird about everything that was happening to him. Not so long ago he was working at a desk, doing a job he only tolerated, but now being offered something he could only dream off. Charlie poked his head out his office looking for Elizabeth, "Liz, need you in here." He called.

Lloyd glanced up from his file seeing Elizabeth getting to her feet, "I guess this is what you've been waiting for?" He asked, but a part of him didn't want Elizabeth in the field, the whole idea of her being in danger scared him.

Shaking her head at Lloyd Elizabeth went into the office looking to Charlie, "You mind shutting the door?" He watched her close the door as she felt nervous watching him. "So, I've been sent the test results from the exam you sat two weeks ago, plus the recommendation letters," Charlie stood up holding a fax, "Your paper works just gone through," He held a hand out, "You are one step closer to field work." He watched Elizabeth's face fall, "Liz, you still need to have basic weapon training, and…" He sighed. "Okay, you can be on the field, but I need you to understand you don't get a weapon until you're trained."

"Fine, I can understand that," Elizabeth folded her arms, "so this promotion, sounds good." She relaxed looking over Charlie's face, "Whatever you choose to do, congratulations."

"Thank you," Charlie looked behind her to see Shea and Ray walking back into the office with food. Taking a step out as he had Elizabeth behind him. "Janice Mason operated a book mobile, was the only one vehicle to leave the premises before they locked it down after the escape." He pointed to the woman's face coming up on the monitor.

"How you know it was wrong?" Ray asked after putting the bags of food down looking over the woman.

Charlie relaxed his stance, "Because her name isn't Janice Mason it was a bogus I.D," He looked to Ray feeling like this wasn't a good thing both cons being out, and big chance finding their way to each other.

"Anything on facial requisition?" Ray asked Julianne sitting at her desk going through the system, but was coming up with nothing.

"Nothing yet," Julianne glanced over to Lloyd again, her eyes watching her sister looking over a file.

Charlie nodded, "We've got prison officials isolating any materials she might have touched to be finger print processed." He watched his team.

"Here's something," Julianne got to her feet after reading the report on her computer, "The book mobiles plates they're legit, registered to the state, but they've never been assigned a pin number."

"Perfect plates, perfect I.D to run the car by the farm house, easy access to the prison, we're looking at someone who as in with the DMV, or works there." Erica glanced up to Julianne.

"State employees have to have their picture on files, by law," Julianne held a hand up turning around heading to her computer. "Yeah I can pull it up."

Elizabeth smiled watching Julianne, then walked over to Shea helping himself to a burger, her eyes looking over to Lloyd, "What?" Elizabeth and Shea said at the same time.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Lloyd felt his eyes staring the burger down like it was fifth, but suddenly looking up to Elizabeth looking twice as confused.

"Let's see if me not enjoying this tasty burger will make the computer go faster," He held the burger away from his mouth, "Jules?" He took a glance to the left.

"Nope, same speed," Julianne replied while Shea took a bite into the burger enjoying the taste of non-prison food.

Elizabeth laughed looking over Lloyd, "Guess you're thesis needs a little tweaking." Her eyes going to the bag grabbing some fries popping them into her mouth.

"Liz!" Shea's eyes snapping to the girl, "When asked if you wanted anything, you didn't. So kept your hands off my fries." He gave her a playful glare watching her grab some more with a giggle. "Oh, you'll regret that…" He joked.

"Here we go," Julianne caught every ones attention. "Marge Lepetsky worked in a DMV branch in Womack for fifteen years." She glanced up to Charlie.

"Okay we split up, we take to rigs down to Womack, get every known address on this chick and give it to use on the road." He pointed out; he stopped in front of Elizabeth tapping her shoulder. "You get your first outing." He walked away from her.

Elizabeth watched Julianne walking passed with her coffee mug, "High five sista!" holding her hand in the air as Julianne slapped it walking to the break room. "Woot, woot" Julianne waved her hands disappearing from view.

Lloyd couldn't help from looking from one sister, to where the other went. "Have you two swap roles for the day?" Lloyd felt his eyes fall on Elizabeth's face.

She only stood still watching him. "No, why would you say that?" She asked reaching for her jacket.

"She's acting odd," Lloyd said walking from the desk standing in front of Elizabeth, "is she still taking her medication?"

"I'm not her keeper," Elizabeth finally put her hands into her pockets. "Why don't you just talk to her, and remember…"

"I'm not going to shout out what we did," He whispered walking away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth just sighed walking towards the elevator, she really was giving up on the idea of Lloyd ever manning up to his feelings for Julianne, but as she turned to take a glimpse into the break room, she just wondered if he really felt the way she thought he did, or was he playing some sick mind game.


	3. An unjust death p3 Stretching feet

**AN: **With help from an awesome Beta. This and chapter four will be up tonight before new BOK!

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Chapter Three<strong>  
><strong>_

_An unjust death_

_Stretching feet_

* * *

><p>Sitting in the back of the car with Lloyd, Elizabeth kept playing with her fingers, she knew Charlie told them to stay in the car while he checked out the cabin, but she felt itching to get out of the car. She spent too long looking at the back of Erica's head; she thought she was going to die of boredom.<p>

Lloyd felt his eyes sneaking a peak out the window, he closed it quickly before meeting Elizabeth's gaze. "He hates me," He said to her unasked question, but he put his thumb near his mouth biting the skin.

"Yeah, kinda got that impression." She turned to face Lloyd. "Stop doing that!" She pulled his hand away from his mouth, both of their eyes looking down to their hands.

Lloyd felt her grip let go before inhaling sharp. "Well I'm warning you, and I'm saying this because I'm scared." He felt his hand going to her knee feeling her tense, "I don't think you'd be safe, because you fit the profile of their victims."

"Yeah, I kinda get that," Elizabeth touched his hand moving it off her knee. "But I trust that Charlie will be able to protect us." She felt Erica's stare from the rear view mirror.

She'd been watching them for a while, but Erica just couldn't put her finger on it, she was always good at picking up on people's emotions around her as she looked to the house now seeing Charlie step out looking worried. "I think this is the place." She opened the door getting out.

Elizabeth opened the car door, turning to Lloyd seeing the look on his face, "I'm sorry," Reaching over she touched his shoulder. "We'll get these guys before they can hurt anyone." She squeezed letting him get out of the car.

Walking up into the cabin Charlie was quick to stop Elizabeth from looking into the bathroom, "You don't want to go in there." He whispered pointing away, "It's not good."

Lloyd stepped forward placing his hands on Elizabeth's arms moving her aside, he peaked in to step back, and looking at Elizabeth he felt sick. "Before they hurt anyone huh!" He moved away from the bathroom starting to look around the place for a clue.

Before Charlie could stop her Elizabeth stepped into the bathroom seeing the body, her hand going to her mouth quickly leaving, she followed Lloyd to a bedroom sitting down. "Fuck!"

"Yeah, I know," He turned around seeing her face. "You see. This is why they should have done what I said." He referred to the courts sentencing.

Brushing her hands into her hair Elizabeth exhaled loudly, Lloyd walked over to her touching the top of her head. "Are you going to be okay?" He crouched down to be eye level with her.

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes, she nodded, "I'm fine," She whispered feeling his hand touch her cheek, "Lloyd…"

He kept still for a second, "You mean that?" He asked pushing her hair behind her shoulder, he never stopped staring into her eyes trying to find her tell that let him know she was upset.

She nodded again, "Lloyd, you're sweet," Her hand resting on his shoulder standing up. "Thank you." She softly kissed his cheek heading out of the bedroom walking behind Charlie on the phone.

Lloyd got to his feet touching his face, "Damn…" He muttered starting to look around the room for anything he could find to help the case.

"Any other properties in the Marge's name?" He asked her on Loud Speaker, he gave Elizabeth a quick look over before focusing back on the phone.

Elizabeth stood still listening to Julianne. "Just the one you're in and it wasn't even in her name. She leashed it with cash, using the fifth fake I.D I've traced back to her so far. But I'll keep looking"

"Alright," Charlie hung up the phone, his attention going to Lloyd standing behind Elizabeth looking nervous.

Lloyd didn't like this. He shifted from one foot to the other studying over Charlie. "They're coming back here."

"What makes you so sure?" Charlie asked, he could tell Elizabeth was starting to search for something; he now turned his attention back to Lloyd.

Trying to keep his tone carefully Lloyd could see Elizabeth looking over a book shelf, "The third victim Erin Ning after Damien and Brent raped and killed her they left her in a tub for twenty four hours. While they went out and had a steak dinner and caught an eight o'clock showing of Co dela monyo. Then they came back and dismembered her." He turned to look at Erica, "The good news is they are probably sustained, temporarily." He clapped feeling like he got the events right.

Erica stepping forward carefully, "What was the shortest amount of time between abductions before they were caught?"

"Three months," Lloyd said, his eyes going over to Elizabeth watching him, he knew she was paying close attention to everything he was saying now. "So all occasions point back to them coming back to finish the job."

"So we're guessing Marge was raped," Erica slowly down, she felt her eyes shifting to Elizabeth still standing there playing with her hands.

Before Erica could say anything else Lloyd snapped in, "She's naked in a tub, do you think we have to do a patch smear?" He pointed to the body, but he felt Erica's eyes glaring before titled her head towards Elizabeth. "Oh God I," He exhaled.

"Lloyd…" Charlie tried to calm the situation.

Erica rolled her eyes, "I thought they were only into co-ed types." She folded her arms.

"Don't sound disappointed," Lloyd said to her before turning back to Charlie. "Let's focus."

"I'm just hoping they got what they needed from Marge to hold them over three months." Erica felt Elizabeth standing beside her; she could tell the girl was getting tired of being walked around like she was fragile.

Charlie inhaled. "They maybe have changed their MO; they sure had time to come up with a new one." He kept his tone calm; he knew there was no point in bickering. "We secure this location in case they come back, but carry on looking for them."

Elizabeth rubbed under her nose listening to Lloyd's phone ring; He lifted it up checking the number. "It's blocked."

"Answer it on loud speaker," Charlie stood closer to the phone, and Erica lightly wrapped an arm around Elizabeth giving her a light squeeze.

Lloyd pressed the answer button feeling nervous, "Hello…"

"Doctor Lowery?" The voice spoke, and Lloyd swallowed a dry lump in the back of his through feeling sick, he took a step away from the group.

"Yes," He kept trying everything he could to keep a level head.

"It's been a long time, remember me?" Damien's voice coming through the speaker made Elizabeth keep close to Erica.

Lloyd sat down on a sofa looking to the phone, "Of course I do." He glanced up to the others; he knew he needed to keep it going for a possible trace.

"Not very well Doc huh?" Damien replied, his tone was smooth as if he was untouchable, "You stood on that stand and said I was insane," He carried on with a dark edge to his tone of voice. "And I actually thought you understood me."

Lloyd found it hard to keep calm, "Could you give me another chance please?" He asked, for a moment glancing up to Charlie, he felt all eyes of the room on him now.

"I would but I think you lost yourself, sending in that whore trying to trick Brent." Elizabeth turned to look at Erica, the girls both standing still listening to the conversation. "You actually thought that would work," Damien carried on. "Keep it up there Doc, practice makes perfect."

Listening to the phone going dead Elizabeth moved from Erica's side to sit beside Lloyd wrapping an arm around him, she could see all the colour had drained from his face as he slowly closed the phone.

"You going to be okay?" Erica asked seeing the moment between Elizabeth and Lloyd, she could tell he was distressed.

Charlie stepped forward, "I'm gonna get Julianne to trace the call." He went for his phone.

Elizabeth felt Lloyd getting to his feet; she kept sitting down staring up at him, his face changing into an expression she never thought he could pull. "I wanna be armed," His tone dead serious, it was strange to hear it coming from his mouth. "If we're going any further after Damien I want to be armed!" He snapped.

Charlie shook his head, "No cons get weapons Lloyd." He tried to keep this under control, but didn't see Lloyd getting the message. "Just stand behind me and Erica." He turned walking away.

Elizabeth glanced up to Erica before back at Lloyd, she stood up trying to calm him down, but saw Lloyd's attention going to a pair of scissors.

Lloyd picked them up; he studied over the blade thinking of the best way to use them as a weapon. "No, Lloyd. No…" Erica whispered watching Lloyd walking away; he pocketed the scissor ignoring Erica. "He's going to be in so much trouble if Charlie finds out."

"Then we make sure he doesn't," Elizabeth followed behind Lloyd, she never seen this side to him before, and as worried as she was for his safety, she didn't want to begrudge him the right to want to defend himself.

* * *

><p>It was a good idea for Elizabeth to take a walk; it wasn't much of a walk as she found herself standing outside a seven eleven. Hands in her pockets she rocked back and forth on her feet looking over the sign, she exhaled going to open the door, but felt a hand on her shoulder. "You need anything?"<p>

"Ray," Elizabeth's eyes meeting Ray's, "I'm good, just thinking of…" she laughed, "I was thinking of buying a pack of smokes." She waved.

Ray laughed, "Smokes," He looked to the store, "Well as long as it's just that." He looked over her face, "You need to tell me something?"

"This promotion with Charlie," Elizabeth took her hands out of her pockets, "I mean if he does leave, then big change the team will be shut down, and Julianne and me…" she stopped talking, "It doesn't matter."

"You'll be out of jobs and miss my ugly mug," He touched her shoulder. "Nothing is set in stone right now, so I think we need to relax."

"Hence why I'm getting the smokes," Elizabeth pushed the door open stepping inside, Ray staying on the outside, "I'll be fine, just do what you gotta do." She watched him disappear.

Heading over the counter looking over the clerk, "How can I help you?" The clerk was a tall man with a dirty shirt on, he looked over Elizabeth for a few seconds before smirking.

Feeling crept out Elizabeth just pointed, "Packet of smoke and box of matches." She paused, "No scratch that, give me a light." Her hands reaching into her jacket pocket for her purse taking money out as the clerk put her things on the counter.

"Thank you," The man held a hand out for the money, his eyes watching as she picked the things up dropping the notes down away from his hand.

"Keep the change," Elizabeth rushed out of the store, she could see Charlie going into the room.

Taking a smoke from the packet she didn't rush to go back, she sat outside listening to Charlie giving a speech, she would have walked in, but still felt weird being on the team, inhaling more of her smoke she closed her eyes listening to Charlie leaving, it wasn't long before he was followed by Ray going into their own room.

Flicking the butt away Elizabeth knocked on the door, in a few seconds Shea opened looking over her, "I thought you had your own room?" He asked.

"I do," Elizabeth replied, her eyes scanning inside the room, "I'll give you a smoke if you drop the attitude." She held up the packet and Shea took one with the lighter stepping out.

Lloyd kept on the bed as Erica had gone into the bathroom to get dressed, his eyes scanning Elizabeth sitting on the other bed, "Seems tense."

"You can say that," He looked to the smokes in her hand, "Those things will kill you." He pointed out.

"Yes, and I think with everything going on, I can risk it." She moved from the bed she was on sitting next to him, "So," her eyes studying over his, "I'm stuck here the night."

"You're helping the case," He found his hand awkwardly trying to go somewhere without touching her. "How's everything at home?" He wanted to talk about anything but the task force; his mind couldn't handle the idea of the team being over.

Elizabeth let a small smile slip, "Good, me and Julianne got our own place," she nodded. "It's small, but we both don't take up much room, plus Julianne loves the view from the bedroom she picked."

"You moved out your mom's place," He nodded. "You two seem to be well bonded, have a great relationship regarding the fact you choose to live away from your mom."

"Well Jules chose to move, I got thrown out," Elizabeth waved her hands, "big fight with my mom, some not so kind words was exchanged."

Lloyd patted her knee. "I see," He then moved his hand away, "are we going to be awkward with each other?"

"Awkward as in?" Elizabeth asked slowly. She didn't really know how to act around Lloyd anymore; she felt she still wanted to be his friend, even if she could feel the ways his eyes looked at her.

"As in, we've never really spoke about what happened that day," His eyes going to the door, he could see Shea through the window with the smoke, but felt relieved to see him now talking to Ray. "It's hard to know where I stand."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, "There's not much to talk about Lloyd, we had sex." she started feeling her hands running up her thighs. "It's not something we planned on doing, and it's weird because I'm pretty sure I am never seeing you in the same light again."

"Oh," Lloyd watched her getting to her feet. "If it was my performance, I don't have much to go on from there, because I'm not big with the ladies." He watched her put the smokes into her pocket.

Elizabeth covered her mouth as she giggled, "Lloyd, really?" Studying over him, she shook her head.

"Well not many times I can ask about my…" He glanced down.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a second, and he could tell that she was trying to keep her voice down with Erica just in the next room. "If it gives you any comfort, I don't regret it," She lightly giggled. "Just, I think we both needed something from the other, and it was just connecting to another human and not feeling so alone."

"Yeah," Lloyd smiled watching her walking to the door, "I don't regret it either," He said watching her hand on the handle, "I'm just saying so it's out there."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning," Elizabeth opened the door stepping out; she closed her eyes for a second opening them to see Ray and Shea staring at her. "I'm gonna go bed, so I'll see you two later." She took her key card out going into the next room. She glanced around knowing she had it all to herself, but sitting on the one bed her eyes went to the wall thinking of what was just said between her and Lloyd before she crashed back into the mattress closing her eyes


	4. An unjust death p4 Risk it all

**AN: **Yay I will be working on chapters 5,6,7 & 8 next week!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<br>**_An unjust death_  
><em>Risk it all<em>

* * *

><p>Charlie felt on edge, no one saw the phone call coming, or the fact that Damien and Brent had taken a victim. He stood outside Elizabeth's room knocking, he knew he'd already knocked getting no reply, he pounded his fist. "Liz, wake up!" He shouted through the door, but jumped turning around to see Elizabeth standing behind him. "Why aren't you in your room?"<p>

"Because I needed to take a walk," Elizabeth could tell something was wrong looking over his face. "They've got another victim."

Charlie nodded, "And they phoned Lloyd to rub his face into it," He nudged his head towards the other room, "Julianne is finding out who the victim is."

Elizabeth walked into the next room, everyone looked nervous; she could feel the tension in the air. Sitting on the bed next to Lloyd, her hand was touching his seeing the distant look in his eyes. "We're going to find them." She tried to comfort him.

Lloyd found himself watching her eyes, he couldn't think. He wanted to say so much but let out a deep sigh, "Who knows what they are doing right now, I don't want another death to be on my hands." Lloyd's voice dropped, he could still hear the girl screaming for help.

"Lloyd…" Elizabeth caught his face; she kept watching him listening to Charlie's phone ringing before letting Lloyd go.

"Liz, I'll need you on laptop," Charlie clicked for her attention, getting off the bed Elizabeth walked over the table, Erica getting up to let her sit down, she started it up as Charlie answered the phone. "What have you got Jules?"

"Rebecca Nicks her boyfriend said she didn't show up last night, so he called the campus police, and then the sheriff." Julianne ran her hand in her hair feeling nervous; she was looking over the details on her computer. "The boyfriend confirmed it was Becky, the voice on the phone call from earlier," She glanced to the phone, "Campus Police got a picture of her running last night, I'm sending it to you." She started to click on her computer sending the email of the photo out.

Elizabeth clicked on it; she studied over the girl, but could feel Charlie behind her. "But there's no vehicle in this photo, do they have anything else." Charlie said as he started to pace the room.

"That's all they have," Julianne felt bad, but there was nothing else she could do as she looked over the photo trying to find something.

Charlie still moving around was making Elizabeth feel awkward, but she kept staring at the photo hoping something would jump out at her. "Jules, can you zoom in, on her?" She asked looking over the photo again.

"Why, what are you looking at?" Julianne knew her sister, but she couldn't think as she started, "I can only go so far before the pixilation goes blurry."

"No, I think I got what I need," Elizabeth turned to Lloyd, "she's wearing a runner's watch." She smiled, her eyes going over Lloyd who looked confused. "It's something my mom has, you download routes and it keeps track of your progress," Her eyes going to Charlie who knew what she was getting at.

"GPS," Charlie nodded, "Jules, see if you can get a trace on her watch, and let us know the location." He clapped his hands, "we're going to find them."

Lloyd was watching Elizabeth, but listened to Julianne's voice. "I'm on it. I'll have the location in ten minutes or so." The line going dead and Lloyd brushed his hands into his hair getting up.

"We can only hope we get there in time," Lloyd got up walking out of the room, he couldn't take the stress of it all, he didn't know what they were going to do.

* * *

><p>Pulling up in the car Charlie got out, the team behind he turned to face them, "Shea, Erica you go with Ray, Lloyd Liz, you're with me." He pointed to locations.<p>

Elizabeth turning to look at Ray, "Be safe guys," She said before going behind Charlie and Lloyd, something in her felt shaken up, it was weird for her to be following behind Charlie and knowing that they were going to bring in two runners, two more people for two more months for the cons.

Walking behind Lloyd, Elizabeth could see the girl tied to the chair, a man standing in front of her.

"Freeze!" Charlie shouted to Brent who ducked behind the girl holding a gun to her head, "Drop it!"

"I'll blow her brains out, seriously I don't care!" Brent shouted, his eyes looking to Charlie holding the gun aimed at him.

"How about I blow yours out first," Charlie replied, but he kept his gun hand steady, he knew that he wasn't going to risk the girl's life.

Lloyd stood in front of Elizabeth, he placed his hands out to stop her getting passed him, "Brent I can make this right," He called, but flinched hearing the gun go off, Brent took a shot at Charlie and was now panicking.

Brent stood up, he used this time to quickly kick the girls chair down a hole, it landed on some piping as he fired his gun again running off, he knew that they'd choose to save the girl giving him time to run away.

Elizabeth ran, she could hear the girl crying for help, and Charlie dropped to the floor to reach for her, "Lloyd grab my legs!" He shouted getting closer.

Lloyd sitting down holding onto Charlie legs, Elizabeth was quick to hold onto Lloyd, she knew she wasn't that strong, but if needed, she could help pull Charlie back up.

He kept reaching, he felt his hand grip onto a hot pipe, the metal burning his skin as he cried out in pain, he kept reaching grabbing the girl's leg with the chair, he pulled and felt Lloyd and Elizabeth helping to pull her up.

Elizabeth stood as Lloyd helped get the girl out the chair. She knew that Charlie was wrapping his hand to rush after Brent, but she quickly touched Lloyd's back as he jumped turning to face her. "Go, I'll take her to the car," Her eyes searching his.

Lloyd inhaled, he brushed a hand against her cheek for a second he couldn't think of what to say, "Be careful, Damien could be anywhere, he'll be dangerous." He moved his hand down to her shoulder squeezing it; he turned running away where Charlie went.

Elizabeth heard the first gun shot as she placed the girl in the car, she felt weird as she walked away from the car, and she made her way back to where they found the girl. A part of Elizabeth knew she should have stayed at the car, but as she walked quickly she heard the second shot, breaking into the run she made it just in time to see Damien with a gun to Lloyd's face as Lloyd was on his knees. Damien was glaring down to Lloyd as she took a step further.

"I'd stay where you are," Damien glanced up to Elizabeth; he kept the gun pointed at Lloyd. "Pretty…" He smirked.

Elizabeth kept still. "You won't get far…" Her eyes kept going to Lloyd, her hands by her side, but Damien's eyes kept focused on Lloyd.

"Liz go!" Lloyd shouted to her, he couldn't stop staring at the gun pointed at his head, he felt sick not wanting Elizabeth to witness this.

Damien smirked. "Liz," He now did a quick look; he watched her hesitant, "You move and I will shot him…"

"You're going to do it anyway," Elizabeth said trying to think of what to do, her eyes going over to Charlie lying on the ground, she could see the blood. "But you are a sick twisted son of a bitch, and I know they caught a guy like you before, and they'll keep doing it."

"Nice, I'll have fun watching you scream," Damien could see the look on Lloyd's face, he could always see the pain he inflicted on people. "I guess Doctor Lowery here will have to go first, I've wanted to do this for years…" He pushed the gun into Lloyd's forehead.

"Charlie!" Ray's voice called catching Damien off guard. In them few seconds Lloyd took the scissors from his pocket shoving them into Damien's leg.

As Damien went down to pull them out, Lloyd made a run for Elizabeth pulling her to the ground as Damien fired the gun missing him and her, he fell on top of her holding her still as the guns fired off.

Elizabeth heard the van driving away, "Lloyd, Charlie!" Elizabeth cried feeling Lloyd's weight shifting off her, she felt her stomach sinking as Lloyd pulled his shirt off, he rushed to Charlie's side starting to apply pressure on the gun shot, Elizabeth quickly beside him.

Everyone speaking Charlie's name, Lloyd kept holding on, he didn't have hope as Charlie was bleeding out fast; it was taking everything he had to keep on the pressure.

"I need emergency services here now!" Ray barked down the phone, he kept pacing trying to control his anger, but as he glanced to Lloyd trying to keep Charlie alive, Elizabeth on her knees with Charlie's head resting on her lap trying to keep him focused.

Shea the other side of Charlie looked over him, he didn't know what to do, they all had to keep him with them, but he was starting to cough up blood. "Come on brother hold on…" He said watching Charlie in pain.

Ray kept close. "Help is on its way." He couldn't think of the worse, his eyes going over Charlie's face, he glanced to Lloyd doing everything he could.

Elizabeth kept touching his face. "Just focus on our voices, Charlie, you've got to keep awake, stay with us, you've still got some much to teach me." Her voice shaking, she could feel his body going weak; she could feel the blood from the entrance wound staining her knees. "Charlie!"

"Erica…" Charlie finally managed to say, Ray snapping his fingers as Erica was quick to take Shea's place, her eyes looking over him trying to give some reassurances.

"Hey," She took his hands; she smiled to him trying to force herself to believe he was going to make it. "Hey handsome…"

Charlie could only look at her face, he could feel Elizabeth trying to calm him, but he couldn't see her, he could tell from how her hands held him that she had lost hope. "I don't want Lloyd and Shea's ugly mugs to be the last thing I saw." Charlie spoke through pain, his eyes focused on Erica's face, he didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew he was dying and he wasn't going to deny it in his last moments.

"I'm gonna make you a promise okay, when you get out of the hospital…" Erica started to talk, but Elizabeth felt the spasms, she knew his body was shutting down, as he finally stopped moving her eyes went back to Erica looking lost. "Charlie…" Her hands were holding onto his tight. "Charlie!" She shouted at him.

"Do something Lowery," Ray snapped as Lloyd's hands lost grip on his shirt, his eyes seeing the last blank stare of a dead man. Charlie had died and it was his fault. "I said don't stop do something now!" Ray barked ignoring what his gut was screaming at him, his eyes going to Elizabeth leaning down closing Charlie's eyes kissing his forehead.

Shea kept back, but he could see Erica breaking down, Elizabeth holding onto Charlie starting to cry, "There's nothing else to do." He felt the sinking feeling in his stomach, his eyes trying to not look at the scene. "He's gone…"

* * *

><p>Julianne felt like her stomach was hollow, the team had returned, but she didn't want to believe what had happened. She watched as Elizabeth headed to the bathroom, her jeans stained in blood, her white shirt was dirty. "Liz…" Julianne tried to get her sister's attention, but she was already gone.<p>

Standing in the bathroom Elizabeth tried to scrub the blood away; she sat down on the toilet seat running her hands into her hair. She felt like her whole body was shutting down, "Charlie." She whispered feeling a sob escape her mouth; she listened to the sound of running water getting up, her face looking to Lloyd's from the mirror.

Lloyd washed his hands, but catching a glimpse of something in the mirror he turned to see Elizabeth. "We did all we could," He exhaled seeing her looking defeated.

"It was a clean through and through, most likely catching a main artery, if there was a way an ambulance getting there, he'd still would have bled out before getting to any hospital." Elizabeth placed her hands over her face, she felt horrible.

Closing the gap between himself and Elizabeth Lloyd touch her hands, her eyes looking over his face, he tried to think of something good to say. "This wasn't your fault." He whispered softly.

Elizabeth laughed, her throat hurt, but she didn't care feeling Lloyd's grip loosen on her. "I know, but." She inhaled, "That gun to your head, and all the thoughts and I'm sick of all this confusion." For a second she knew she confused Lloyd. "What do you want Lloyd?"

"I have no idea," He felt his grip on her hands, her eyes never leaving his face. "I'm worried about you, I'm worried about Julianne, Damien is out there and he's going to make another move on me, I can feel it."

Elizabeth tried to not laugh. "And girl problems come before a psychopath who wants to kill you." She played with his fingers before letting them drop completely.

"Well for me it's weird, going from no women, to two very amazing women." He stopped seeing Elizabeth's eyes. "You know how I feel about her, but it's…" He stopped, "What?"

"That you think she kissed you because of the emotional turmoil over me being kidnapped, again." Elizabeth kept a straight face, but knew that he was thinking it.

"Julianne, she's lovely and I find her feminine charms nice," Lloyd felt Elizabeth's finger cover his lips.

Elizabeth shook her head, "You know you make life so complicated," She dropped her finger, "You're worried, mainly because she's trying something new, and I wish I knew what Julianne is doing, but I don't."

"You're saying she's shut you out?" Lloyd looked worried for a second. "This isn't right." He added looking over Elizabeth's face.

"No, it's not right," Her eyes going to his hands, back to his shirt seeing some blood, stepping forward she touched his hands again, "I'll try to not avoid your emails, and be more friendly."

"And I'll…" Lloyd stopped talking feeling her arms wrapped around him, "Okay didn't see this coming." He wrapped his arms around her hugging back.

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth took in the moment, her eyes moving up to see Lloyd staring down at her, her hands moving away from him, but Lloyd's hands stopped her getting too far.

While Lloyd moved his hand to Elizabeth's hair pushing it back, he lent in closer to her, her eyes closing as their lips touched. He ran his hand into her hair softly kissing her, he felt her free hand moving down his arm, stopping, but she pulled away. "I think they'll start to worry where we are," Her words breathless stepping out of the bathroom.

Lloyd staying behind he exhaled stepping out seeing she'd already gone back to the office standing beside Julianne.

It was then a man from the Marshals turned up, making everyone stayed still in silence. "I am very sorry for your lose, it's never easy." He said in a low tone, his eyes not looking at anyone. He put down a brief case opening it, he kept going on. "You may or may not know, Charlie was being recruited for chief of domestic investigation." As said everyone focused more, they didn't really know what promotion he was getting, they just knew he was going to turn it down. "He'd only do so if his three requirements were met, first being this task force to remain intact, Second requirement is that if he does take the post, that Ray Zancanelli would be fully reinstated to Marshal and will head up the task force." He opened an envelope taking out a badge giving it to Ray. "We agreed."

"What was the third?" Elizabeth asked, she had her hands in her pockets feeling like she was going to need to bath until she couldn't feel Charlie's blood on her anymore.

The man nodded. "He also required that if he took the post, that Elizabeth Simms would as on top of academy work. That she will carry on working for the task force with Lloyd Lowery to get experience in psychological analytics, so she'll be able to be a criminal profiler quicker." He smiled to Elizabeth, "I guess you're very bright to have gone through the system quickly." He now looked to Shea, Erica and Lloyd. "You three will be shipped back to Maybelle, where a grief councilor will be there at your discretion." He picked up his brief case. "Ray, you and your civilian aids will stay behind and give me a full reporting on today's events." He went to leave.

"Hey Fontleroy is still out there," Shea said quietly, but he knew that everyone was thinking it.

The man took a step back looking to Shea. "Don't take us back to Maybelle, let us hunt this man down." Erica's hands by her face, but she never felt more lost.

The man exhaled, "I'm sorry."

"But sir," Lloyd started, "Nobody believed me when I said Damien should be institutionalized, please believe me now." His voice somber, he couldn't get Charlie's last moments out of his mind. "He's going to contact me again; I am the best option at finding this guy."

"I sympathize with how you feel, but I've reassigned this case to another team." He looked around the room, "I can assure you that capturing Fontleroy is out top priority. Again, I am sorry." He turned around walking away.

Elizabeth watched him leave, she couldn't believe it as she glanced to Ray now, and he was deep in thought as he looked up to everyone.

"Let me be clear about something right now," He started looking to everyone, "I refuse to disrespect Charlie Duchamp by letting what happened today divert us from our goal. We will leave here tonight, we will morn our friend. And we'll be back here again tomorrow to track down Runners cos that's what we do." He looked around to his team, he was their leader now, and he never really wanted the leadership this way, but he had to do it for Charlie. "Because that is what Charlie would want us to do," He pointed out. "But know this truth, our paths will cross with this son of a bitch again, and when they do, we'll be the ones to take him down. No one else."

The room went quiet for a moment, Elizabeth taking a side glanced to Lloyd, biting her lip, she had a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach, but her hands went to her pockets. "We'll do it," Erica broke the silence; she got to her feet looking to Shea and Lloyd. "We better get into our prison blues." She headed off.

"I think I'll take me and Liz home to change," Julianne's face looked pale, she glanced to Lloyd for a second before remember him saying about her not standing so close to him, she went to get her things.

Shea getting up headed to where he could change, he stopped looking at Lloyd, he placed a hand to his chest, "I know you're a pain in the ass, but just know I we'll get this guy."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Lloyd watched as Elizabeth and Julianne gathered their things, he was quick to stand in front of Julianne. "I need to say I'm sorry about the comments I made to you." He felt he needed to speak.

"It's okay Lloyd," Julianne smiled, he could tell it was a false one, but he brushed it off. "I'm fine." Julianne turned her attention to Ray. "I'm just quickly running Liz home to get some clean clothes."

"Don't be too long, we've got a lot of paperwork to cover." He called from the break room.

Elizabeth taking one more look at Lloyd, she bit her lip again not knowing what to say, "I'll email you," She whispered before getting into the Elevator.

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah," He watched the door closing, he turned on the spot heading to get changed, after today nothing was going to be the same again.


	5. Round two p1 After shock

**AN: **Been a long while since I've updated, but I've having writers block, evil and very dominate on my brain, but I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>**_Round two  
><em>_After shock  
><em>

* * *

><p>Julianne woke up slowly. It was hard for her to really wrap her head around the past few weeks. It was harder bringing herself to accept that Charlie was really gone. Julianne moved from the bed grabbing a dressing gown, she walked into the living room seeing Elizabeth sitting on an armchair smoking a cigarette while staring blankly out the window.<p>

"You said you wasn't going to smoke in the house," Julianne said softly walking over to her sister. Elizabeth hadn't taken Charlie's death easy and it scared Julianne to think that her sister was actually there and she witnessing the whole event.

Putting the cigarette out in an ashtray made out of a saucer Elizabeth shrugged. "Charlie promised to see me become an agent," Her voice rough, her eyes not leaving the window. "Some promises are just never gonna be met."

Julianne sat on the arm of the chair, her hand brushing against Elizabeth's shoulder, "He didn't see this coming Liz, none of us did." Her voice was trying so hard to comfort her sister.

"Doesn't change the fact he's dead and…" Elizabeth clenched her fist, her eyes closing for a second. "The team didn't even get to pay their last respects."

"Liz we tried. Me, you and Ray, we did everything we could," Julianne rubbed Elizabeth's shoulder, she knew this past week was the hardest, everything felt final now that Ray was officially the leader of the team.

Getting to her feet Elizabeth looked down on Julianne. "It doesn't stop the feeling that we could have tried harder," Her hands went to her hair pulling it back.

Julianne looked over Elizabeth's clothes; she glanced back to Elizabeth's face. "Did you even bother trying to sleep last night?"

"I think right now my sleep is the least of our problems. Like when I went to the medicine cabinet, you're not taking your medication properly," Elizabeth declared sounding worried.

Getting up Julianne put her hands into the pockets of her dressing gown, she knew Elizabeth was worried, but she didn't like the tone of her voice. "I'm fine; I don't take them all the time. I'm perfectly fine." She took a step back from Elizabeth.

Rocking on her feet Elizabeth shrugged. "Whatever you say, just remember we've got dinner with Dad tonight, and he's going to notice if you're going all coo, coo narnars."

"You still use that?" Julianne shook her head going into the kitchen; she could feel that Elizabeth was following her as she turned around.

"Tonight, are you planning on telling dad about you dropping out of medical school?"

"Yeah it's not really dropping out, if you never went in the first place." She shrugged, "Plus with what I did in college, Mastered in pre medical and psychology, as well as Behavioural science. Plus with my extra credits, I graduated early."

"Oh," Julianne turned to the coffee pot starting to make herself coffee. "What else did you did at college?"

"Keg bombs," Elizabeth shrugged, "Frat parties," She could see Julianne focused on the coffee. "Jules, I just wanted everything that college had to offer, and I took on so much work, but I never regretted it."

Julianne turned around now seeing Elizabeth. "Do you ever get tired?"

"Tired of what?" Elizabeth asked feeling confused; she glanced over Julianne for a second.

"I don't know. Walking around acting like you're smarter than everyone." Julianne folded her arms looking at Elizabeth's confused expression.

"Are you pissed at me?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, studying over Julianne for a second feeling worried.

"No," Julianne brushed her hand into her hair; she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I guess I better get ready for today, we got a lot of work to do before dinner tonight."

Watching Julianne finished making her coffee, Elizabeth walked out the kitchen looking to the ashtray picking it up. She didn't want to fight with Julianne, even if she clearly was having an episode.

Elizabeth walked into her bedroom seeing the bed that hadn't really been slept in for a while. Sitting on her bed Elizabeth placed the ashtray on her night stand, she reached for her laptop turning it on, and it wasn't long before she got a Bing letting her know she received a new email.

Rolling on her stomach Elizabeth opened the email, she read over it quickly, but she knew Lloyd always babbled in an email for a good few paragraphs before he got to the point.

There was an attachment to the email Elizabeth opened it, she smiled for a second before looking to her bedroom door, she couldn't believe Lloyd was writing a book on the events of being on the task force. Lloyd's first chapter reminded her of why she wanted to do this.

Hearing a knock Elizabeth glanced up from the screen. "Come in," She saw Julianne opening the door. "Feeling better?" She asked seeing that Julianne was dressed and looking her normal self.

"Yeah, just wanted to know if there was anything you want from the store?" Julianne asked shifting awkwardly from one foot to another.

"I'm just reading this, then I gotta get to something," Elizabeth closed the laptop getting to her feet. Elizabeth didn't really know how to act around Julianne as she nodded, "I'll be home before we leave for dinner."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight," She watched as Elizabeth picked up her coat and purse.

Julianne knew that Elizabeth was avoiding talking to her about the things she was doing towards getting her agent position, it was even worse watching her walking out the door.

* * *

><p>"He's late, as usual." Elizabeth said watching Julianne waiting by the window. "I don't know why you expect him to be any different."<p>

Julianne let the net curtain drop, "He phoned and said he was caught up in a meeting, he'll be here." Her voice so sure of itself, she hated all the doubt that Elizabeth had in their father.

"Well, we all can't have blind faith like you Jules," Elizabeth got to her feet; she'd showered and changed for the dinner, but felt it was a waste of time. "If he turns up, I'll be in my room."

Julianne exhaled, her hand lifting the net curtain again to watch the parking lot of the apartment complex, she knew he was going to turn up; he wasn't going to let them down again.

The whole day hadn't been the best one, Julianne felt a small smile tug at her lips seeing her father pulling into the parking lot. "Liz dad's here!" She called rushing to pick up her purse.

Walking into the living room Elizabeth stared at Julianne. "Really!" Shaking her head Elizabeth went back to her bedroom to put her shoes on picking up her purse.

"Dad!" Julianne said opening the door letting their father in, "With grocery bags." Julianne looked to the brown bags in his hands, to his face. "Why?"

"I thought I'd make you two a home cooked meal, for your new home." Jim looked from one daughter to another. "I know I said we'd go out, but I thought this would be more fun." He kept grinning.

Elizabeth side glanced to the still expression on Julianne's face, "Home cooked meal," She repeated, her hands in her pockets of her jacket. "Dad, I'm going to put something less fancy on." She headed to her bedroom leaving Julianne and Jim alone.

"She's mad," Jim exhaled, "Kitchen?" He asked holding the bags up again with a reassuring smile. "Jules…"

Julianne took a bag from Jim; she always knew that when it came to her and Elizabeth, she was the one with more compassion for their father. "Long days at the academy," She walked Jim through to the kitchen placing the bag on the table.

"Academy?" Jim said with a shocked expression, "I thought that was your thing?" He now started to take things out of the bag placing them on the counter.

Julianne bit her lip; she saw the bottle of wine picking it out placing it near the cupboard with the wine glasses. "Well she had a change of mind, declined medical school, then went right into training; she has enough credentials to make it, plus everything." Reaching for a bottle opening Julianne exhaled, "Liz is doing what Liz wants to do."

"Does she know this is upsetting you?" Jim walked over to Julianne; he brushed a hand under her chin. "You need to stand up to your sister once in a while."

Julianne took a step back. "I don't want her stop doing this, she's good at what she does, and I'm happy with what I'm doing too." Nodding her head she exhaled, "Just be nice okay, mom's already been on her case too much already."

"Ah, Adele," Jim nodded, "I guess it's not gotten around to me what Lizzie did this time." He glanced to Julianne with a smile. "But I guess Liz will fill me in when she's good and ready." Jim knew that he had more of a solid relationship with Julianne, where Elizabeth didn't really bound that much with him, or his ex-wife Adele.

Julianne nodded in agreement getting a bottle opener. "So what are you cooking us tonight?" Julianne asked opening the bottle of white, she looked over chicken and pasta, and other things she knew made both her and Elizabeth's favourite dish their dad made them when he had bad news.

Jim moved the food about. "Well I was going to wait until after dinner but…"

"But what dad?" Elizabeth stepped into the kitchen; she'd changed into sweat pants and a T-Shirt.

Elizabeth walked in closer to Julianne; Jim could see both girls watching him now. "I've been offered a promotion, more pay and fewer hours, I'll get a house, car." He kept grinning.

"Where is it?" Julianne asked. She knew this feeling, a deep sinking as her hands went to her pockets.

Jim sighed, "Wisconsin, I'm moving there in two weeks' time." He took the bottle opener and bottle of wine from Julianne before she dropped it.

"So you making this dinner, being charming and nice," Elizabeth waved a hand, "because you're moving."

"I am sorry, but it was too much to turn down," Jim placed the bottle on the counter, "and you and Jules are more than welcome to come visit me."

Julianne ran her hands into her hair. "Sure," She broke into a smile. "This is good news Dad we should celebrate." Her voice calm as she walked towards her dad hugging him lightly.

"Yes Dad, very good news." Elizabeth calmed down, she knew Julianne wouldn't be happy, but she wasn't going to make this worse for her sister, but as they now went into making dinner Elizabeth wasn't happy. She couldn't believe she made it the whole night, but tomorrow she was going to vent out in an email to Lloyd.

* * *

><p>Lloyd kept looking over the computer screen; it had been a long time with not hearing much about Charlie's funeral. It didn't make him happier to know that it already happened, and the team wasn't even invited to attend.<p>

He kept reading over the chapter he'd written, he knew there was still more to write, but turned to see a guard. "Lowery you have work detail." He said in a bitter tone.

"Right," Lloyd shut down the computer, he walked into the hallway to see Shea and Erica waiting for him. The whole team hadn't been the same since Charlie, Lloyd rocked on his feet before they were taken to the work van.

"I guess you two have nothing to say," Lloyd sat where he'd normally sit in the back; he glanced over Erica resting her head on the window. Shea relaxed back onto his chair watching the outside world.

Shea turned to see the look on Lloyd's face. "We just want to get this case done, get our month." He exhaled looking to the road.

"None of us are in the mood for your banter." Erica added, she turned her face slightly to see Lloyd resting his hands on the back of their seats, the last time they made this journey he was excited, but now he looked out of it. "Lloyd, I am betting you'll have your hands filled with a great case."

Lloyd shrugged. "Anyone else talk to the grief guy that came in?" He asked seeing the office was coming up soon.

"No." Shea said bluntly.

Shea turned to see Erica with a sour face and she mumbled, "I don't think we need to talk about it."

Shea nodded. "I am not talking to some prison issued shrink about anything." His tone dead, but even in that tone Lloyd knew it wasn't going to be something that would be dropped so simply.

Feeling the van coming to a stop Erica watched the door open, she got out feeling the weight of walking into the office and not seeing Charlie, seeing Ray in charge of everything.

* * *

><p>While Julianne sat talking to the councilor, Elizabeth kept looking over everything to do with the new runners. Victor Mannior and Brody Ardell were the escaped cons, but one was left behind dead, being Pat Duffy.<p>

Elizabeth felt this was weird being her first case after Charlie, the office was empty and Elizabeth had a feeling that Ray was in no rush into taking the space.

"Liz, before the cons turn up we need to go through some things," Ray called from the break room. He knew that taking her on would mean him having to be a mentor to her. Ray could tell Elizabeth wasn't slow to pick things up.

Elizabeth put her file down; Julianne was still talking to the councilor. So Elizabeth headed into the break room looking over Ray. "So what do we need to go over?"

"Well as you're aware, I'm watching over your work in the team, I'll be giving my reports to the academy." He placed his hands into his pockets, he could tell this was important to her now; it was also up to him to keep a non-biased view on her performance. "Also I got the report back that you passed your weapon training, so you'll be allowed a weapon in the field."

"Okay," Elizabeth watched over Ray, "but I'm feeling a big but behind this?"

Ray rested against the counter, he looked over Elizabeth. "There is no but, just when you have your weapon, you think before pulling the trigger."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know," She looked to the office, but her attention was slow to go back to Ray. "This just weird, cos I was planning on doing all this with Charlie."

"I know," Ray placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "and he was looking forward to helping you be the best you can be, but now that is up to me." He caught her eyes seeing the sadness reflecting in them. "We're going to get through this."

"Yeah," Elizabeth listened to the sound of the elevator coming up; she knew it was the team. "We just need to make it through a day at a time."

Ray smiled softly, he wasn't one for smiling too much. "Yeah a day at a time."


	6. Round two p2 Digging in deep

**AN: **Hola all, I am in the process of writing the next chapter to be beta by my awesome beta reader Spitfire47

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Chapter six<strong>  
><strong>**__Round Two_  
><em>Digging in deep<em>  
><em>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked from the break room with Ray; he headed over to the grief councilor. The elevator doors opened as Lloyd, Erica and Shea stepped out looking around the office for the first time since Charlie died.<p>

The three cons kept looking around feeling lost, the office where Charlie used to be was empty, and everything felt strange without the man who used to be their boss telling them what to do.

Glancing over to Lloyd, Elizabeth tried to give him a comforting look, but it didn't turn out well as her hand slipped onto the desk trying to avoid looking at Charlie's office.

Julianne holding the files for the case walked towards the group, her eyes going from Lloyd to Shea, finally watching Erica.

Ray standing up from the Doctor he was talking to looking over the group settling down. "Alright we're back to work. Obviously not how we wanted it, but we're back."

Shea sitting down, he looked over to the man Ray was speaking to, he didn't feel right with him watching all of them. "Who's he?" He asked quickly trying to avoid looking for too long.

"It's policy that when a deputy is killed that everyone in the unit should take one session of grief counseling, which you all refused in Maybelle." Ray kept looking around the team. "And you too Liz." He pointed out as she Elizabeth rolled her eyes seeing Lloyd staring at her.

"We're not telling some prison councilor about the cops we work with." Shea pointed out feeling he didn't need to have to explain himself. "I don't care how confidential they say; once it goes on file anyone can get their hands on it." He added watching everyone else in the group.

"Well I gotta sign that paper that said you all got counseled." Ray pointed to a desk; he didn't really know why he had to make himself any clearer. "Liz, also I need you to do this also, I have to report this on your record." He now looked at the whole team. "It's a liability thing."

"Then sign it!" Erica snapped.

Ray felt like he was being slapped in the face. "I just got my badge back," He kept his game face; "I'm not lying on a federal document."

"It wasn't on my deal when I signed up to make myself available for therapy…" Shea really didn't want to do this; his eyes kept looking around the other cons, even falling onto Elizabeth who kept quiet now. "I don't need it, I don't want it, and I'm not about to tell rent a paco over there."

"Alright you do it Lloyd," Ray said making Elizabeth's eyes snap from Ray to Lloyd's face.

Lloyd for a few seconds felt on the spot, this was something that couldn't possibly be happening in real life. "Oh no, no, no. Counseling co-workers could be a conflict of interest." Lloyd tried to avoid looking direct at anyone now.

Ray watched Lloyd; he raised his eyebrow studying over the other man. "By who?"

"By me." Lloyd said feeling nervous. He hated this feeling starting to spread through his chest, his eyes slowly going to Elizabeth watching him closely.

Ray exhaled. "You're doing it! Okay." He kept his tone business, but he knew that it was going have to be done. He walked over to the councilor looking serious. "Doc we're going to keep this in house."

"It's under my understanding that Doctor Lowery is no longer a doctor." He pointed out, his voice unsure of what he was saying.

Elizabeth could see the look on Lloyd's face as he pointed back, it was hard enough knowing he didn't have his license, but worst hearing someone else say it. Elizabeth's hand reached over the desk taking his giving it a light squeeze. "You alright?" Elizabeth asked with a soft tone to her voice.

Lloyd kept his eyes on Ray talking to the man, but shifted back to Elizabeth. "Yeah, sure." He stammered while watching her face. "You?"

"Fine, just having some family drama, some people in my group at the academy are slightly intimidated by me," Elizabeth let out a small laugh. "I guess it's just a lot."

"I know this is hard for all of us, but Charlie would of wanted us to take care of business, and that is what we're gonna do." Ray spoke as the councilor started to leave, "so unless anyone has anything else to say, I want everybody's A game." Ray walked over to the board, he pointed out the mug shots that Julianne had put up on the glass. "Two convicts tunneled out of Suregon maximum security prison upstate New York…" Ray's eyes drifting to Erica staring off into Space, "Erica!" He snapped getting her attention.

Erica stood up, her eyes still focused on Charlie's office before turning to Ray. "I just think its bullshit that we don't get to go after the guy that killed Charlie." Her voice was rough as she kept thinking back to that day.

"Well I don't like it any more than you do, but there is nothing we can do about it." Ray pointed out looking to the office also, he knew this was going to happen, but it wasn't easy to play his part. "The Marshals already have another team on it."

"If it wasn't for him…" Erica felt lost for words; her eyes kept trying to focus on something, anything to make the feeling in her chest subside.

Ray exhaled, "Why don't you take a minute, go get changed." He felt bad for her; he knew this was the hardest thing to do. Go back to work after losing someone close.

Elizabeth quickly got to her feet following Erica as she walked out; she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her since Charlie died. "Erica, wait!" Elizabeth called after the other woman watching her stop.

"What Liz?" Erica turned to face the younger woman, she didn't really have much to time to get to know her, but she knew she wasn't a bad person.

Elizabeth lifted a bag up, "I got you something nice to wear." She stepped awkwardly from one foot to another. "I'm not much for saying the right things, or comforting people." Her hands going to her pockets after Erica took the clothes from her. "But I miss him too, even if he thought I was a pain in the ass, he made being on this team feel like something."

"Yeah, he brought me on the team, had faith in me when everyone else thought I was just some angry bitch." Erica bit her lip feeling sick.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, but you're a total bad ass, and I also need to give you this…" She reached into her pocket handing her a cell phone, "I guess there is a little girl out there who'd love to hear her mommy's voice."

"Liz," Erica smiled a little, "Thank you…" She whispered before taking the phone heading into a changing room.

* * *

><p>Julianne sat at a table with Lloyd, she glanced the other desk to see Elizabeth writing something down on an iPad while looking through her text book. Part of Julianne was still upset about all of this. For a few seconds Elizabeth was biting the end of her pen getting to her feet walking into the kitchen.<p>

Elizabeth kept glancing around the many things she could drink, her hands playing on the fridge seeing Erica and Ray, feeling like she was interrupting something she turned to walk out.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth was sitting at the fire exit, the door open sitting on the fire escape with a smoke in her hand looking to the non-existent view.

"You know those things really will kill you," Lloyd stated sitting beside Elizabeth watching what she was staring at.

Elizabeth let out a chuckle, but carried on smoking. "I know that fact, but with everything shitty in this world, a few smokes now and then take the edge off everything." Her eyes shifting to look at his, "You're trying to do that Doctor thing."

"I kinda have to, under the fear that Ray might kill me…" He pointed out looking back into the hallway. "But you've not talked about how Charlie's death has affected you."

"Lloyd," Elizabeth started, but paused looking back to a bunch of pigeons sitting on a wall. "When he died, and I watched him dying. All I thought about was how he looked when he found me, in that abandoned building." Elizabeth took more of the smoke; she held it deep before exhaling. "He was so worried for my safety, his job was everything. But in them last moments, the last breathes he took…" Elizabeth closed her eyes feeling her stomach drop. "It was the worst feeling I can imagine, and I keep waiting for it all to be some fucked up dream."

Lloyd hesitated for a few seconds, but he placed an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, "I think we're all waiting for that same moment Lizzie." He whispered softly feeling her head resting against his shoulder.

Elizabeth flicked the smoke away, her eyes closed feeling Lloyd holding her still. "I'm scared Lloyd."

"You've got nothing to be scared of," Lloyd brushed a hand into her hair pushing it back, he felt her free hand moving around his arm, her eyes looking up to his.

Elizabeth inhaled slowly, but her eyes opened to watch Lloyd, "I'm scared for you, he's still out there and he is only going to do things to hurt you."

"Hey," Ray's voice snapped Lloyd and Elizabeth apart, "We've gotta move, they took out a civilian, so we're heading to location." Ray paused seeing the look on Elizabeth's face. "You want to sit this one out Liz?"

"No…" Elizabeth got to her feet; she gave Ray a serious face. "Lloyd was just doing the counseling thing…"

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, that." He now studied over Elizabeth for a second, "But are you sure you don't want to stay here with Julianne?"

Elizabeth shook her head lightly, "No, I need to get out, I think it's best to not get blindsided by my emotions."

"Okay, well get your things cos we're going now." Ray pointed out, he watched Elizabeth walking away before stopping Lloyd from following. "I want to say this once," He kept his voice low, but his eyes dead focused on Lloyd's. "No funny business with Liz, you hear me."

"Loud and clear…" Lloyd felt Ray's arm drop as he quickly moved away from Ray, if Ray only knew what had already happened between him and Elizabeth. He headed straight for the elevator feeling good to stretch his legs.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth got out of the car after Lloyd, her attention going to Ray who kept in front of everyone walking towards the crime scene. The whole feeling was surreal, like Elizabeth was there, but not really part of the group.<p>

"Elizabeth," Ray's voice snapped Elizabeth out of her daydreaming. "Go with Erica and Lloyd to check the back." His voice serious, but his hand lightly rested on her shoulder.

Elizabeth quickly nodded her head, "Yeah sure." Her eyes were going over Lloyd following Erica's lead. It was a lot easier to follow, even if they were the cons, she was the trainee agent.

Lloyd kept close to Elizabeth, he didn't notice how she'd changed over the few months, but maybe he was just being his weird self. Watching her hands going into her pocket pulling her jacket to one side he noticed the gun in the holster. "You have…" He pointed nervously.

"Yeah, I passed my training; it's registered to me and everything…" Elizabeth glanced to the body. "Messy."

"Yeah," He looked over the back of Erica's head before looking around the place. For a moment he saw the phone quickly picking it up, he turned to face Elizabeth. "Could be something?"

Erica walked over, for a moment her attention on Elizabeth taking the phone from Lloyd. Elizabeth gave her a small smile. "Screens cracked."

"Disposable phone still got some juice left in it." Erica took the phone from Elizabeth looking to Lloyd.

Elizabeth nodded, "I'm just going to try and see if," Her eyes focused on Lloyd for a second, they both seems out of their comfort zone. "See if I can find anything…"

"Okay…" Erica replied watching Elizabeth rushing off, it was then Erica turned to face Lloyd. "Did you say something to her today?"

"No," Lloyd jumped, for the most part; Lloyd always had this fear that Erica would hit him again. "I talked to her about Charlie today, she's scared."

Elizabeth walked over to Ray; she glanced to the other agents that had turned up on the scene. The man holding a Taser as Elizabeth backed off carefully.

Walking towards the chaos with Erica, Lloyd felt his hand reaching for a man's shoulder. He only wanted to ask what was going on when he felt a sharp pain hitting him on the shoulder. His scream of pain escaped him falling to the ground.

"Lloyd!" Elizabeth felt his name escape her lips before she could control it, it only took her a second to be on the ground beside him, her eyes scanning over his feeling slightly worried.

Erica on the other side of Lloyd, her attention going to Elizabeth's hands touching his arm, "You okay?" Erica's question was open, but more aimed at Lloyd.

"I need a medic ambulance or anything…" Lloyd squealed out, his eyes shifting from one woman to the other, but felt Elizabeth's hand gripping his arm. "Liz," He spoke softly, "I might need CPR."

"He's going to be fine." Erica said getting to her feet, but couldn't stop looking at the horror on Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth laughed; she could hear Ray having a go at the woman agent, but her attention on him. "CPR, you're not asking for much Lowery."

"You know Liz," Lloyd knew he stepped over the line, his hand touching Elizabeth's as she jumped back from him, "Liz…"

Elizabeth bit her lip looking over to the expression on Erica's face. "I'm going to check the security taps." She now rushed away from the group, she wasn't really going to check the tapes, but she couldn't be doing this to herself.

Getting to the security office Elizabeth inhaled, "With US marshals," Her voice rough as she glanced behind the security guard, her throat felt dry as she held a hand against the door frame.

"You alright?" The man asked helping her sit on a chair, he glanced over her face, and then outside to the others in the group she was in.

Erica poked her head in, her eyes going to Elizabeth, "We're heading back…" She then walked into the office touching Elizabeth's shoulder. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," Elizabeth shook it off, her attention to the guard. "I'm fine." Now standing to her full high Elizabeth walked out of the office, she headed to the car sitting in the front passenger seat. The whole ride back she couldn't look at Lloyd.


	7. Round two p3 In small

**AN: **Long gap, my very bad, but as Breakout Kings has been officially cancelled... I'm still in a funk about the whole thing =C

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven<br>**_Round two  
><em>_In small  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lloyd couldn't understand the reasons behind Elizabeth's actions, mostly the way she could go from hot to cold in a matter of minutes made him worry more about her mental state.<p>

The doors of the elevator opening made it easier for Elizabeth to make a quick exit; she glanced to the tables set up in the middle of the floor looking to Julianne feeling confused. "Do I need to ask?"

"I thought you were back on your meds…" Lloyd whispered, his eyes side glanced to Elizabeth sitting down on one of the desks studying over her sister.

Julianne ignored the questions; she wasn't losing her mind, well as much as she could convince herself of that fact. "I got the denominator break down of the bills that were stolen by Victor and his crew." Her voice calm, her hand lightly tapped on Elizabeth to get her off the table. "In a standard bank job, mostly hundreds are taken." Julianne started to write something on a notepad, her eyes kept on her task, "but because it was a military base, Marines want twenties, five, singles…"

"For the strip clubs," Lloyd butted in; he then cringed feeling Elizabeth stepping on his foot. "And why?"

Elizabeth glared, "She's talking!" Her voice hissed looking back to Julianne with a small smile. "Carry on…"

Julianne straightened herself out. "So we're talking about ten times the amount of bills," Her voice was confident once again, her attention on the team. "At least by a five, by five, by three palate. So we're looking at a load about this size."

Erica glanced up from the table to Julianne. "So they're looking to launder it?"

"No way, they've got the holy grail of small bills; no bay bell will stick up. This money is untraceable, they lay low, pay everything in cash and get a party off the grid with money like this," Shea said looking around; he knew that this was no going to be easy once they have the money.

Ray felt Shea was right. "Well we got to get to them before they get to the money and become ghosts." He stood up to his full high, "Show her the phone." His voice aimed at Lloyd reaching into his pocket now taking the phone out.

"I found this on the scene," He held the phone out to Julianne; "It broke when it hit the ground, might be Brody might be nobodies." Lloyd kept talking as Julianne took the phone off of him.

"I'll see if I can pull some info from the sim card," Julianne gave Lloyd a small smile while stepping away. "Also Ray I am tracing the serial numbers of the equipment at the escape house."

Elizabeth glanced over to Ray watching Julianne going to her desk. "Little busy bee she is." Her voice was light as she sat back on the table looking over Ray. "You have something face."

"I don't have something face Liz," Ray headed to the break room on his own; he really didn't want to talk about anything that didn't involve the case.

Elizabeth exhaled jumping off the table, she felt her eyes going over it, and then looking to Julianne's desk seeing her and Lloyd talking. "Once in a life time smoke offer…" Elizabeth headed to the hallway to find the fire exit; she turned to see Shea standing behind her, "Smoke?"

"Why I'm here," Shea gave her a small smile watching her hand him a cigarette opening the fire exit. Lighting up Shea inhaled holding it in, "So what's with you lately?"

"What you mean?" Elizabeth lit up her own smoke staring at the wall of the other building.

Shea inhaled more of the cigarette; he flicked ash off the end studying over Elizabeth. "I mean whenever I see you and Lowery together, I keep getting a feeling I'm missing something."

"You're not missing anything," Elizabeth inhaled the last of the smoke staring at Shea confused. "Unless he's told you something?"

Shea smirked, he brought the cigarette to his lips before watching over Elizabeth's face, "I have a feeling something went on between you and Lloyd." He watched over her face carefully, "You know I can see right through you girl…"

Elizabeth inhaled the last of the cigarette; she flicked the butt away before feeling like someone had grabbed hold of her stomach. "Nothing, it was... it's nothing."

"Right, nothing," Shea flicked his butt away; He had a smirk on his face walking back into the office. He looked to Erica seeing her looking to the table.

Lloyd could see the smirk on Shea's face. "Whose box is that?" He asked trying to avoid the look on Shea's face.

Julianne walked passed, she heard Lloyd's question, "Ray's." Her eyes going to Elizabeth walking back into the room.

Lloyd used this time to quickly move out of the room towards the break room, the tension he left hanging in the air made Elizabeth roll her eyes. "So what's with this Brody guy?" Elizabeth avoided staring in the direction of Lloyd.

Erica did a double take, but her attention back on Elizabeth. "Just thinking if he's a good cop, or Shea thinking he's dirty." Her eyes were going over Shea still smirking. "I think he's clean."

"And I'm still thinking dirty," Shea's eyes going over Elizabeth. "What you think Liz?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "No opinion," her hands going into her pockets feeling on the spot, "Seriously what?" Her voice dropped feeling both eyes staring.

"Nothing…" Shea smirked looking to Julianne joining them, also with Ray and Lloyd.

Elizabeth exhaled, "I think I'm going to go get some lunch," She pointed to the door leaving quickly, she didn't really know why, but felt like she needed to get some air.

* * *

><p>Pete didn't know what was weirder about the day, the fact he got to talk more to Erica, or that he could hear someone walking up the stairs with loud music playing. He opened the office door; he could see Elizabeth, "Is everyone up there deaf?" He asked watching her pause turning her iPod off.<p>

"Sorry?" Elizabeth felt on the spot, she took the earbuds out. "I thought I'd skip the lift and walk the stairs."

Pete laughed. "I can see that." He pointed out, "but I am really trying to get some work done." He added watching her face, but unlike Erica, she didn't give him an angry speech.

Elizabeth laughed. "I can assume that much." Her eyes went towards his office, "so what is this important work that I interrupted then?" She asked stepping closer to him with a smile.

"Well," Pete took a step aside from the door letting her get closer. "I'm trying to start a new club." He showed her the inside of the office.

Elizabeth slipped a small smile. "Have you ever worked in a club before?" She placed a hand on the door frame leaning in close to Pete, her eyes meeting his for a second with a charming smile.

"I have," Pete glanced down to Elizabeth's eyes. "Maybe I should invite you to the grand opening." Pete grinned brushing a stray piece of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear. "I mean you are old enough?"

"I'm twenty three in a few weeks," Elizabeth bit her lip listening to the elevator going passed. "That might be my boss back, I better find out."

Pete nodded, "Well you know where I am." He watched her pushing herself away from the door frame heading to the stairs; he couldn't believe how many good looking women were in this building. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Elizabeth gave him a quick smile before disappearing up the stairs.

Julianne exhaled after hanging up the phone. "Thank god there you are!" She now brushed her hand over her head, "Ray needs you to go to the marina, pick Erica and Lloyd up to check out Brody's house."

"What's going on thought you knew where they were going to be?" Elizabeth picked up her car keys looking over Julianne's desk.

Julianne bit her lip. "We're thinking he's a dirty cop," Her eyes going over her computer again. "But you really need to make a move." Julianne knew this was going to be a close call if they miss them, they would be dust in the wind.

"Right," Elizabeth turned back to the elevator getting in, she swore she head the rest of the team returning, but it must have been her imagination.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth kept driving to Brody's house, Erica was beside her in the car, but Lloyd took the backseat. The fact that Elizabeth was still trying to work out what on earth was going on with her head.<p>

Lloyd inhaled looking out the window of the neat houses. "So Ray doesn't trust us alone?" He asked feeling the breeze blowing through the open window.

"It's all protocol, but I'm just following orders," Elizabeth glanced to Lloyd in the rear view mirror; she didn't really feel like getting into a long winded debate with Lloyd.

Lloyd brushed a hand over his Adam apple, his throat had gone dry, and he didn't even know what he'd done to upset Elizabeth. "Following orders," his voice trailed off, "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, this is the house," Elizabeth pulled up; she glanced to Erica opening her door. "We'll try and get anything on where he could be, phone Ray right away."

Erica nodded closing the door; she turned to see Lloyd walked up to the door on his own quickly. "I'm not one for getting involved, but what is going on with you two?"

"No," Elizabeth said a little too bluntly, "I mean it's all about him needing us to talk to him about Charlie." She lied quickly. Now they stood at the door giving it a quick knock.

It was too quiet, Erica glanced over the door, and she started to walk. "Check the mail box." Erica snapped to Lloyd.

Lloyd felt a surge of nerves, "Okay did Ray deputies you? Because you're being really bossy…" He started to head towards the mail box feeling scared of Erica.

"Just do it Lloyd!" Erica went off in the other direction, her eyes going to Elizabeth starting to follow her. "But seriously, what did you say to Shea to make him smirk like that?" Erica asked Elizabeth keeping her attention on what she was doing.

Elizabeth paused, "It was nothing." Her eyes going to the back door, "Hose is still on." Her eyes going to Erica feeling it was time to get back to business.

"Who doesn't have time to turn off a hose?" Erica pointed to Lloyd joining them.

Lloyd was looking over the two women, "Mails is about three days old." He watched as Erica opened the back door with ease, but that feeling in his stomach was getting worse.

"Door unlocks is a bad sign…" Erica muttered walking into the house. She knew that Elizabeth and Lloyd were behind her entering a nice looking kitchen dining room.

Elizabeth kept quiet; she could feel in the air that something bad happened. Seeing a bowl and glass of milk knocked over, the smell in the air made her realize the milk had been spilled a few days ago, plus the heat making it smell horrible.

Walking through the House Erica didn't like it, she glanced over family photos. Finally her attention went to the bathroom door. "Kicked in." Her voice a low whispered, she felt Elizabeth behind her walking into the bathroom. "What was Brody's OSW again?"

Lloyd glanced down to the bottom of the door, "Sunset…" He whispered, but his eyes going over to Elizabeth staring at Sunset written on the door.

"Brody's wife must have wrote it…" Elizabeth glanced up to Erica, "This doesn't look good, I think we better call Ray." Her hands were going into her pocket as she rushed from the bathroom.

Lloyd followed Elizabeth out as he brushed a hand against her shoulder. "You alright?" His voice concern as he kept brushing his hand against her arm.

Elizabeth feeling Lloyd's hand on her exposed skin sent shivers through her spine, "I'm find, just needed a signal." Her eyes finding his, "I'm just having a rough day Lloyd, seeing you tazored, even if it's not that bad, I just feel like I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"What, with concern?" Lloyd asked, he knew Erica was still looking around the house, "I…" He paused seeing his hand still rubbing her arm. "I'm here for you." He took a step away from Elizabeth hearing Erica's approach.

"I'm just getting Ray," Elizabeth held her phone up, she heard Ray answering.

"What's going on there?" Ray's voice was heard over the loud speaker, in the tone of his voice they could tell things weren't going well on their end either.

Lloyd stepped closer to the Phone, "We'll Brody's wife and kid is gone, it looks like they've been taken a few days before the break out."

"Son of a bitch!" Ray snapped. It made Elizabeth move the phone away from her face. "Well they probably knew he was undercover before he was sent in there, so they're using him to throw us off the scent." Ray had calmed down now.

"Well we've not just got runners, we've got hostages. What have you got?" Lloyd asked as they got to the bottom of the driveway.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone; Elizabeth bit her lip feeling nervous. "We've got dick, back to square one." Ray said sounding frustrated.

"Not completely… I'll call you back," Erica said after taking the phone from Elizabeth.

"So he's not a dirty cop then…" Elizabeth looked at the car, she reached in taking a bottle of water out taking a sip, but she was really getting thrown into this convict catching.


	8. Round two p4 No shirt on

**AN: **Well I am pretty sure it's fate, I found my memory stick that I had lost, plus I have been getting inspired more, plus I will be doing my version of season three, cos I am still pretty pissed that this show got cancelled...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Chapter<strong>** eight**  
><em>Round two<br>__No shirt on_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat in the driver's seat. The drive from the house to the gas station wasn't that far, but as Elizabeth turned to Erica in the passenger seat she felt somewhat better. "I got a feeling we're going to having this happen a lot."<p>

"Have what happen a lot?" Erica asked looking confused to Elizabeth, both women watching each other carefully.

Elizabeth stopped the car, "Just the fact that I'm following your lead, and I'm the trainee, and you're a..." Elizabeth stopped feeling awkward with her words.

Erica let out a small laugh. "I know I'm a con, but I'm grateful that you don't treat me like one."

"And I am grateful that we're getting one step closer to getting the next month off…" Lloyd butted in from the back seat, his eyes watching as both Elizabeth and Erica turned to face him. "I think we just need to know where that car went." He finished opening his door getting out of the car.

"Well it's one way of putting it." Elizabeth opened her door getting out of the car; she turned to see Erica getting out standing beside Lloyd.

The three of them didn't say anything to each other getting to the gas station counter, Elizabeth being the one to speak up she smiled to the clerk. "Hey I'm with the US Marshals and these two are Special Agents. We're in the process of looking for a fugitive; we believe that you may have got his accomplices on your security video, is it okay if I check it out?" Her voice was confident, even if in the back of her mind Elizabeth was freaking out.

"Yeah sure." The man titled his head to the door leading to the back room, Elizabeth felt Lloyd and Erica behind her heading into the little back room where the computer was that held all the footage. "You'll be okay back here?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "I'll just be sending the video files to our computer analyst." She smiled watching the man go back to the counter, but Elizabeth went into finding the right day of filming to send to Julianne.

"So how is this going to work?" Lloyd asked seeing Elizabeth sitting in front of a computer, she had already taken her phone out dialling the office.

Elizabeth didn't mean to ignore Lloyd, her hand holding the phone steady listening to the ringing, "Hey Jules." She felt her voice a little tense as her sister picked up the phone. "I'm going to send you some footage, and I need you to try and find the car in it for me please." Her voice trying all she could to be calm.

"I just got it, I will be a few minutes, but I'll get something." Julianne's voice was soft on her end of the phone, but it didn't hang up as she kept Elizabeth on the line as she looked through the video sent to her. "While I have you on the phone, I was wondering if you're planning anything tonight."

"Nothing coming to mind Jules…" Elizabeth's eyes catching Lloyd's reflection on the monitor watching her, "Just let me know when you've got something." Elizabeth exhaled.

Erica, who sitting beside Elizabeth kept looking over the video, the fact they needed to find these people, they also had a hostage situation that needed to be fixed.

"I think we better get Ray in on this call…" Elizabeth said trying to ignore the feeling people watching her.

Julianne could hear Ray being added to the call; she inhaled and exhaled looking over her computer screen. "The footage from the gas station is grainy, but I can make out the woman in the back seat with a child in her lap, with one person driving and another in the rear."

"What kinda mother put their kid on their lap, and not in a car seat?" Ray asked listening to Julianne speaking.

"Brittany Spears." Lloyd chimed in looking down to Elizabeth giving him a funny look, "Or a mother who's been kidnapped." He added feeling Elizabeth's eyes divert from him to the screen again.

"Are they still local?" Erica asked into the phone that was on loud speaker.

Julianne cleared her throat. "Yeah I tracked the car the best I could. I picked them up on a community watch video at the end of the block and a ATM camera a half a block from there. The last footage I found was from a red light camera when the car pulled into the dear brook acre subdivision. No video of them driving out."

"And they must still be there, what are they driving?" Shea asked, he keep looking to the phone that Ray was holding while driving.

"Red Camry." Julianne answered the question.

Erica, now getting up from the chair, rushed to get out Lloyd was quick to follow as Elizabeth brought up the rear. Elizabeth could only hear Erica on the phone wanting a gun, Lloyd not wanting Erica to have a gun, and Elizabeth touching her holster completely unaware she had her gun on her, and Erica didn't ask her for it.

While Erica and Lloyd bickered over the phone with Ray about a gun, Elizabeth kept clearing her throat, she was trying all she could to get the attention on the both of them, but Erica kept going on about having a gun to protect them.

Elizabeth stood back and watched Erica reaching into the car pulling out something. "A Taser you serious!" Erica's voice rough holding the Taser gun.

"No further back to the left," Ray's voice was heard over the phone. "Now that is my personal firearm, that can't come back to me with a body attached to it." Ray said before hanging up the phone.

Erica holding a gun in one hand and the Taser closer to Lloyd. "I believe you're familiar with this." Erica laughed holding the Taser out for Lloyd.

Elizabeth quickly got into the driver seat looking to the two of them, "Well Julianne's just text me the location, so we better make a move." Her voice was half filled with authority and part worry.

Erica jumping into the passenger seat looked over Elizabeth, "I didn't mean to insult you but, I think it's smart if you keep a hold on your own gun." Her eyes went to the holster.

"Wait, Liz has a gun?" Lloyd getting in the back seat looked over Elizabeth, he kept staring, but it took him a while to see the bulk where the gun rested against her side inside her jacket. "Why didn't you tell me you had a weapon?"

Elizabeth started the car, "Would it make you more careful on what you say to me from now on Lloyd?" Her voice was soft as she pulled away from the gas station.

Lloyd felt confused. "I don't know, would you shot me if I pissed you off?" he asked, but he wasn't seriously thinking that Elizabeth would shot him.

"Guess that's me to know and you to find out." Elizabeth replied starting the drive to the location, the case had to be coming to somewhat of a close.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stopped the car, her attention on Erica as she started to put her hair up, "Okay, there's the car. They must be in that house, we need to peal someone outside and find out what's going on." Her voice was light, her attention on the house thinking of a way to get someone out of the house.<p>

"Do you remember Manuel Noriega? Panamanian dictator captured by US troops. More the point how he was captured." Lloyd leaned in the gap between the driver seat and front passenger seat. "Physiologically speaking, these guys are in the exact same situation. Watching two hostages with their lives, with a cut of nine million dollars on the line, we are talking a nearly explosive level of stress hormones coursing through their veins." Lloyd lent closer forward to get a better look at the house, "Just throw in a little sensory disturbance into the mix will create disarraying neurological reaction." Lloyd could tell both Elizabeth and Erica were confused. "In laymans terms, I am going to get all up in these bitches heads." He moved back from the gap getting out of the car he stopped then and poking his head through Erica's window looking over Elizabeth. "Keep an ear out for my safe word."

"You really gave yourself a safe word?" Erica asked, she felt like rolling her eyes, but her attention too much on what they had to do.

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, it's Shabba."

"What's Shabba?" Erica asked feeling confused.

Lloyd smirked, "You know that song, Mr Lover man. Shabba…" Lloyd sung the last part while giving a wink to Elizabeth before rushing off.

Erica watched him leave, but turned to Elizabeth looking more confused, "Did he wink at you or me?"

Elizabeth drove forward a little, but kept inhaling and exhaling, "I think he's just trying to relieve the tension." Her head turned to look at Erica, but shook to look over the other side of the road to the house again.

Watching Lloyd from the car, Elizabeth resting her elbow on the open window biting the side of her thumb, she watched as Lloyd started to put sun lotion on, her other hand playing with a stray piece of hair.

"You alright?" Erica asked making Elizabeth jump from staring out the window to now looking at Erica.

"Fine, good, great." Elizabeth's words blurred together, her hand going to her mouth again, but pulled it away feeling confused. "Just hope this doesn't get Lloyd hurt."

Erica glanced out to watch Lloyd, but so far he was safe, "Just for a while, you and Lloyd." She stopped talking, her hands resting on her lap. "What I mean is you've been weird around him."

"Weird, weird how?" Elizabeth felt her throat tighten Erica was a good person to know tells of a lie, and more the point when something is being hidden.

Erica's eyes searched Elizabeth's face, "You went to Lloyd's grandfather's funeral with him." Erica's voice was questioning, she could see a small twitch in Elizabeth's hand, and her pupils dilated just a little. "Did something happen between you and Lloyd?"

"What?" Elizabeth's voice snapped out, it was hard for her to control the outburst, but she knew she gave it away.

Erica placed a hand over her mouth, "You didn't?" Her voice trying so hard to ignore the noise around them, "You had sex with Lloyd!"

"Why would you say that?" Elizabeth felt her voice tight in her throat, her hands trying hands to keep still. "I mean, shit!"

Erica tried not to laugh, but her face gave her away this time, "Liz, I…"

"Shabba!" Lloyd's voice was heard louder now, and Erica jumped out the car leaving Elizabeth behind the driver seat, her hands on the wheel trying to calm herself down.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stood in the office, this was weird the first capture, well not really full capture of a convicted on the run. Even if it was good to stop a bad guy, it still didn't feel the same without Charlie.<p>

Ray stepping into Charlie's old office, his stuff was on the desk as he took a step back looking to his team. "Who moved my boxes?" He asked openly.

"I did it." Julianne replied without any fear or guilt, her hands shuffling things on her desk while knowing that he wasn't going to be happy with it. "It's your office now." She added trying to make him see reason.

Ray didn't speak for a few moments, but then he exhaled, "You get that thing I asked for?" He asked watching Julianne hand him a band as he wrapped it around his marshal badge.

"I need you to sign the grief counseling document." Julianne moved the document to the top of her pile of paper work looking over Ray. "I have to fax it over." She glanced to the rest of the team who all looked worn out.

"Lloyd you talk to everyone?" Ray asked Lloyd.

Lloyd sat on a desk flicking through a magazine, "I did Raymond, but nobody talked back… Well Liz did some talking, but aside from that is kinda puts a damper on the process."

"Funny coming from someone who didn't have to do the talking…" Erica said.

Lloyd glanced up to her, "Well nobody asked me." His reply was cold, his voice almost dead.

"How are you dealing with Charlie's death Lloyd?" Julianne was the one to speak up, her voice calm as she looked from Elizabeth standing by her desk, to Lloyd on his own.

"I'll tell you, as you all know I don't have a problem sharing my feelings." There was a long pause, Lloyd's voice calm, but the kind of calm that wasn't calming to hear. "I feel guilty." Lloyd finally spoke up, "I feel like I am the first link in a chain that lead to Charlie's murder." His voice so filled with controlled calm, Elizabeth didn't know how to react, part of her wanting to hug him, the other wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but her feet stuck her to the ground where she stood listening.

"You can't lay that on yourself." Julianne spoke up her voice was serious.

Lloyd turned to face her, "I was sent in as an expert government witness on Damien's case. I recommended he'd be committed and sedated for the rest of his life. They didn't listen to me."

"Well that's their fault not yours!" Elizabeth snapped, she felt pissed that Lloyd could put so much blame on himself.

Lloyd's attention to Elizabeth now, since him getting out of the car, since everything happening in between, he was more confused than ever. "I didn't properly make my argument." He inhaled. "When you're a twenty four and have been a doctor for six years, you think you know everything, and when people don't agree with you. You write them off as morons and move on, but I should have pushed back. I should have done something to make them see who Damien really was. But I didn't do my job and ten years later a good man dies."

Everyone stood watching Lloyd, Elizabeth glanced around to see Ray looking over Lloyd, his arms folded tight across his chest. "Get off the cross Lloyd, we need the wood." Ray finally said looking serious to Lloyd.

"Okay," Lloyd got down from the desk he was sitting on, "We're not ready to talk about this." He stated while trying to feel less of an idiot. "At least not with each other." He pointed out feeling it needed to be said. "It's perfectly understandable and not in the least unexpected. But I am here in you change your mind." Lloyd looked around, "And I'm going to say what we're all feeling, and that's I miss the guy. I miss Charlie."

Shea kept thinking, he glanced up, "We shouldn't be morning the guy."

"Just because you didn't get along with the guy, doesn't mean you get to talk shit about him cos he's dead." Ray's voice broke the silence.

Shea moved from his spot, he walked carefully towards the group, "I'm not, I'm with Lloyd, we should honor the man. Make a toast or something to celebrate his life."

Erica got to her feet; she headed to the door looking to everyone. "I'll be right back."

Elizabeth watched as Erica walked out, her hands going into her pockets rocking on the balls of her feet. "I…" her eyes looked over to Lloyd for a few seconds.

For them moments Elizabeth could feel Lloyd watching her, but both of them didn't say anything before hearing Erica coming back to the room holding a bottle of booze and six glasses.

Ray glanced up from a desk looking over Erica, "I'm not even going to ask…" He held the bottle watching Erica put the glasses down on a desk.

"Don't," Erica chimed in, she watched as everyone joined her around the desk. Ray still holding the bottle of booze, he started to pour the drink into the six glasses in front of him.

Elizabeth stood beside Julianne, her eyes every so often watching her sister. The drinks on the table full, Elizabeth watched as Ray picked up a glass and everyone followed suit.

"Since it was your idea, want to do the honors?" Ray's voice was calm looking over to Shea holding his own drink in hand.

Shea lifted his glass up, "To Charlie, a good man gone too soon." His voice filled with respect, but most of all the hint of respect.

Everyone else chiming in "To Charlie," before knocking the drink back, the only sound was the glasses touching the desk again.

Ray reached into his back pocket placing some gum on the table, "Chew some so they don't smell anything on your breath." He started to walk away to his new office.

* * *

><p>Erica walked out of the changing room she was using, her eyes snapped onto Elizabeth waiting for her. "Jesus you scared me," Her hand placed over her chest feeling herself calm down.<p>

"Sorry, it's just we never got to finish that conversation. The one in the car," Elizabeth rocked on her feet with her hands in her pockets.

Erica nodded, "I think I know what you're going to say, and if you want me to be honest I don't know what happened between you and Lloyd, but I'm not going to say anything to anyone about it. I just need to ask why?"

Elizabeth felt the need to bite onto her lip, fighting it with everything she finally let out a sigh. "I guess I felt bad for him, and it's no excuse, but at the time it just felt like something I had to do." Her hands moved from her pockets feeling it was safe to open up to Erica.

Erica tried to keep a poker face, but deep down she knew how Julianne and Lloyd felt for each other, so why would Lloyd mess it up by having sex with Julianne's sister. "I'll keep this to myself, just try and stop acting weird; it's a dead giveaway that you're hiding something."

"I'm trying," Elizabeth exhaled.

Erica nodded, but her attention going to Julianne behind Elizabeth. "The van to Maybelle is here?" Julianne spoke up, she had a feeling she walked into a conversation that didn't want her involved.

"I'm on my way," Erica smiled watching Julianne walk away, her hand rested on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Anything you wanna talk to me about, you know I'll listen."

"Thank you," Elizabeth now watched Erica heading to the lift, Lloyd and Shea waiting to go back to prison.


	9. Double down p1 Hold it straight

**AN:** late update, feel bad, but hope it's a good one, will be writing more asap

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<br>**_Double down  
><em>_Hold it straight_

* * *

><p>It was one of those days. Julianne opened her eyes staring at the ceiling trying to control her breathing once again. This was the third time this week the nightmare would take hold of her and wake her, even if she knew that the dreams were real events, it still terrified her to know that one person could be freed.<p>

Though Julianne was told never to tell Elizabeth about it, it still made the pit of her stomach tighten. Ever since she was little, the fear would creep up in her head and the horrid events would unfold in her mind.

Julianne got the news about his parole, but even as she sat in her bed looking to the bedroom door she could hear Elizabeth's alarm clock. Julianne had never felt more alone in this, when her cousin Penny was taken by Gary Margolis, and for the rest of her life it would forever replay in her dreams.

Closing her eyes Julianne kept taking calm breathes, her hands running through her hair, the light sounds of Elizabeth moving about her room. Julianne slowly opened her eyes to the bedroom door.

"Hey Jules, we've got a runner…" Elizabeth's voice was calm looking over her sister. "You okay?"

Julianne moved on the bed, using her hands to lift herself up. "I'm fine Liz, I'm still reeling from the fair last night." Julianne tried her best to put on a smile.

"Okay, I'm making some tea, you want any?" Elizabeth held the door frame studying her sister.

Julianne nodded. "I'll love that, I'm gonna quickly shower before we leave." Her hands ran into her hair again looking over the worry lines on Elizabeth's forehead.

"I'm going to start on that tea, did you have fun last night?" Elizabeth smiled, but the smile dropped quickly. "You really okay?" Elizabeth added feeling her hand rubbing the door.

Julianne bit her lip before getting out the bed. "I'm fine, just better make a move before Ray gets mad." Her hand reached for her bathrobe.

Elizabeth nodded closing the door, Julianne sat on the bed staring at the door. Her hands kept touching her sheets feeling her heart beating rapidly in her chest, it was getting harder to hide from Elizabeth, but she had to try.

* * *

><p>The drive to the office was silent, Julianne felt happier that Elizabeth chose to drive, but even happier that she seemed to take the hint that Julianne wasn't in a chatty mood.<p>

The drive was somewhat comforting, watching the world passing by and Julianne rested her head against the glass trying all she could to push her thoughts away. Even if she could manage the small task of deflecting her fear, she knew work was going to be the best thing to keep her distracted.

"So you going to tell me what's eating up at you?" Elizabeth tried to smile, but her attention on the road was hard for Julianne to read.

"I'm fine," Julianne finally said seeing the building coming into view, her hands still neatly on her lap she kept her eyes forward.

Elizabeth was used to Julianne's episodes, since she was little Julianne was always the way she was. "Well if you say do." Elizabeth dropped the matter, even if she asked again; she'd know Julianne wouldn't give her a straight answer.

"Yeah…" Julianne waited for Elizabeth to park the car before jumping out, it wasn't that she was avoiding her sister, but she couldn't face anyone right now without thinking they'd see right through her.

Elizabeth locked the car after getting out, she knew she was going to have a long day but smiled seeing Pete pulling into the parking space next to her. "Morning…" He smiled getting out his car heading for Elizabeth.

"Morning," The sound of her voice was shrugging off all the worry about Julianne. "Nice day."

"It looks that way," Pete kept smiling, he held a brief case while starting to walk in sync with Elizabeth into the building.

Elizabeth opened the door for Pete walking in before him, "Well I am just hoping for an easy day, but I don't hold my breath." Her eyes studying over Pete, he was seriously cute.

Pete pressed the button for the elevator, his attention still on Elizabeth waiting for the lift to come down. "Well I have my fingers cross for you too." He opened the door for her.

Elizabeth laughed. "I'd like that," Her hand was playing with the buttons before looking at Pete through her lashes, "Want me to push your button for you?" Her voice was smooth.

Pete let out small chuckle, "If you insist." He gave her a wide eyes grin. Watching as Elizabeth pressed the buttons before turning to face him full on. "So you have any plans tonight?"

"Well if I'm not still working, no." Elizabeth smiled, her hand moving to her pocket while trying to keep cool, "Any reason why you ask?"

"Well wondering if maybe you were free for dinner sometime?" Pete asked watching Elizabeth's reaction.

The elevator slowed down, Elizabeth felt completely dumbstruck, but watched him opening the door. "I'd love to." She finally said feeling herself trying to hold back a grin. "I'll give you my number." She took a pen from her purse quickly taking the back of his hand writing the digits of her number she knew off by heart. "Call me."

"I will," Pete stepped out of the elevator giving Elizabeth one more look over, he couldn't stop himself grinning, "Have a nice day."

"You too." Elizabeth closed the elevator door feeling it moving up, she quickly jumped up and down dancing around feeling like a complete dork.

Julianne watched as the elevator doors opened, she glanced up from her computer seeing Elizabeth grinning from ear to ear. "You talked to the guy downstairs?"

"Yup and he asked me on a date, well dinner, but it might as well be a…" Elizabeth paused seeing Ray looking his grumpy self, "Hello Ray." Elizabeth smiled trying to calm her smile, "So runner?"

"Jules fill Liz in; the cons will be here in the next ten minutes, so get them briefed up when they get here." Ray barked in his usual manner before heading back into his office.

Elizabeth glanced over to Ray's office, but attention back on Julianne she gave her sweet smile to her sister. "So the file?" Her hand held out looking over her sister with a sweet smile.

"Oh," Julianne gave a shy smile, picking up a file handing it to Elizabeth. "But this case looks like it's going to be the one."

"The one?" Elizabeth glanced over the basic, "Guy shot himself in the ass…" She let a small giggle slip.

Julianne nodded, "Well it was a creative escape." Julianne now looking around her computer for a pen, she never thought she could hide so much from her sister, but it was getting easier.

Elizabeth reached into Julianne's hair pulling the pen from behind her ear, "You sure you're okay sis?" Elizabeth asked softly feeling Julianne take the pen from her.

Julianne looked up to Elizabeth for a second, "Just get the guys briefed on the new runner." Her eyes now snapping back to the computer screen, she felt Elizabeth's weight shift off the table as she didn't say anything else walking away.

* * *

><p>Lloyd was the first to walk into the office; he felt his eyes pull to Julianne behind her desk. He took a step forward feeling Elizabeth's hand on his chest. "Woah there," Her voice was cool as she held out a file. "You might want to sit when reading this." Elizabeth gave him a reassuring smile as she now handed files to Erica and Shea behind Lloyd.<p>

"See this is what I'm talking about!" Lloyd sounded startled, "I need to know how to defend myself!" His eyes were looking over the confusion written all over Elizabeth's face.

Shea laughed, "He wants to know some fighting moves…" He cleared the confusion. "If you start something on the inside, you'll catch a beat down." His voice was directed at Lloyd.

"I don't want to start something on the inside; I want to be able to defend myself when we're working cases." Lloyd's eyes shifting from Shea to Elizabeth standing still feeling lost. "Not to remind you we're a gun short."

"Hello!" Elizabeth waved her hand looking offended by Lloyd's words.

Lloyd glanced to the emotions written like a children's book on Elizabeth's face. "Well no offence, but you're still in training."

"Not everyone is Damien Fontleroy." Shea stated, his eyes looking to Elizabeth standing with her hands on her hips, he could see the gun holster behind her denim waistcoat, "And I'm sure Liz can handle a gun properly."

"It's not just a runner, danger lurks everywhere. It wasn't a runner who tazed me last time."

"You're still whining about that?" Erica said from a desk, her face not looking that bothered with the conversation.

Elizabeth inhaled looking over everyone; it seemed Lloyd was pulling on this subject more than needed. "I'm suffering from PTSD, whining is part of the healing process." He snapped while watching Erica, his eyes shifted to Elizabeth still standing with her hands moving to her pockets on her jeans.

"Okay I got a move for you here," Shea said after slapping his hands on the table, he got to his feet seeing Lloyd following suit.

"Okay let's do it!" Lloyd moved to stand in front of Shea; he seemed too excited for this.

Elizabeth glanced from Shea to Lloyd, in her stomach was a feeling Lloyd won't be smiling too long. "How about a bouacha?"

"I don't know what a…" Lloyd started before Shea made the move clear hitting him. "Halleluiah! That's stings me." Lloyd was holding himself looking scared.

"That's a bouacha…" Shea looked smug now.

Erica rolled her eyes getting to her feet finally opening the file in her hands, "That's enough." She stepped forward going over to the desk, "What we have today? Travis Muncey…" Erica looked over the file, "No rap sheet?" Her eyes were going to Julianne, who was running about keeping busy.

"He was arrested six weeks ago, in possession of a stolen handgun, he escaped while awaiting trial."

Erica let out a giggle, "Get this one, He tucked the handgun in his pants and shot himself in the butt." Erica felt giddy; this case was so going to be a piece of cake.

"Slick call that a practical right there," Shea felt smug, he relaxed on his chair looking up to Elizabeth.

Erica kept reading from the file, but Elizabeth's eyes shifted over to Julianne looking nervous, "Why are we going after this guy it's kinda insulting!" Erica added, Julianne moving about.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, we get one month per fugitive." Shea pointed out, "The degrees of difficulty have nothing to do with it." He leant back feeling calm.

Lloyd inhaled; he glanced from Erica to Shea, "Don't jinx us Shea." He pointed out calmly.

Shea scoffed at Lloyd, "Please this is the easiest month ever." Shea rested his hands behind his head.

Lloyd didn't like this, he felt like he was in a room full of idiots. "Shea! You don't enter a casino from the main entrance, you don't make a bet with a fifty dollar bill, and as Kenny Rodgers made it abruptly clear you don't count your money at the table. Stop jinxing us!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, it wasn't long before Ray filled in everyone on the whole case, and being that it seemed this was the real deal.

Walking into the break room, Elizabeth turned to see Shea standing behind her, "You had to hurt him." Her voice was calm turning around to face Shea.

"Well he goes on like a broken record." Shea picked up a mug to pour himself a coffee, "But you know I'm still onto you girl."

Elizabeth pulled her own mug of coffee close to herself, she shook her head letting her hair bob from one side to another, "I have no idea what you're going on about…" Her eyes were going to the only exit, "But if you wanna join me for a smoke." She stopped seeing Erica poking her head in.

"We've got a location to go to," Erica said looking at the coffees in hand, "Heading out now." She pointed while making a move to quickly change out of her prison clothes.

Shea placed the coffee down, "I know something's up, and I always find out the secrets." He moved from the break room to the changing room.

Elizabeth stood still looking down into her coffee, she quickly moved out of the break room, if she had to smoke quick, she was going to. She knew Shea wasn't the kind of man to always find out what is being hidden.


	10. Double down p2 nothing is too easy

**A/N:** Long time, missed the kings, so here I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

_Double Down_

_Nothing is too easy_

* * *

><p>The care pulled outside the small apartment place, everyone wearing bulletproof vest. As Elizabeth waiting for everyone to get out of the car before her she felt that Shea was keeping a close eye on her.<p>

Ray on the other hand headed into the building as Lloyd was pushing both his fist into the air while pushing himself forward. "You won't know you can fly unless you actually jump." Erica spoke walking beside Lloyd.

Lloyd walked carefully up the stairs with Erica, he glanced back to Shea walking to Elizabeth. "Oh, that's rich, but it's a move I'm developing," He pushed his fists out again. "And it's called the double punch." He kept doing the move.

Erica rolled her eyes, "No."

Elizabeth laughed, she kept behind trying not to be mean, but Lloyd wasn't much in the fighting style.

"Why?" Lloyd looked confused, "One punch is good. Two punches is doubly good." He then did it again, "Twice the power. Hi-Yah!"

Erica grabbed his shoulder, then with her other hand his wrist, "Twist the pain. Hi-Yah!" She went to hit him hearing the door open from another apartment.

An older man stepped out making Elizabeth stop to look around, "Oh, is it time for round two?" The man looked seriously pissed off as he looked over everyone. "I'm not having this anymore, I'll call the cops."

Ray turned to point at his chest, "U.S Marshals." Everyone turning to look over the older man who'd calmed down getting a look at all three of them.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Aaron's friends."

"Who's Aaron?" Ray asked, they all kept on the side of the door, Ray keeping everyone beside him.

The man exhaled, "He's sublets the place. The real tenant went to jail." He then stepped closer, and He tried to work out what was going on.

Ray nodded, "Is Aaron home?" Ray was starting to get a funny feeling as he watch the old man step closer to the door.

"I don't know." He stepped even closer looking to the door of the apartment, "He didn't find the note I left him." The man spoke, but everyone watched Ray going down to the little piece of paper sticking out of the door giving it a small tug. "Probably sleeping it off," He didn't even notice Ray looking to the blood on the note. "He had a whole rowdy bunch over here for some kind of party. Lots of yelling and carrying on." Ray handing the blood stained note to Lloyd.

"Sir, go inside, lock your door." Ray pointed to him looking very serious.

The man turned, "You don't have to tell me twice." He rushed away into his apartment and Elizabeth could hear the click on the door.

Her eyes were going over to the note, and then to Lloyd holding it. "This is not going to be pretty." She whispered.

Lloyd nodded, "Well, I know nothing with our cases will be." He kept back before hearing Ray giving the all clear to enter the apartment.

Elizabeth walked in behind Shea and Lloyd, her eyes looking over the details of the small apartment, but with the dead man in the middle of the room she felt her stomach sink down, she didn't really want to look as everyone started to talk, she exhaled. "I'm gonna step out." She pointed to the door walking out, her eyes went over to her cellphone feeling like she wasn't sure why this would be something she'd get used to. The sound of everyone talking made her want to think what could possibly be the motivation to find Travis, why would someone be killed for the information.

After a few moments Lloyd stepped out, he glanced over to see Elizabeth smoking. He stepped beside her looking to traffic moving. "How are you?"

"Surviving," Elizabeth turned to look at Lloyd, "The two fist punch," She smiled looking forward. "It's not that great as the one knee ball trick."

Lloyd shuddered, "I don't think I'll need to see that." He watched her inhaling the smoke, "Anything new happening at home?"

"Jules is being a little withdrawn," Her eyes going over to Lloyd, "I didn't tell you that." Elizabeth added flicking her smoke away from herself.

Lloyd nodded, "I'll keep that in mind," his hand moved to lightly touch her shoulder. "But then would this have to do with your father moving away?" He listened to the sound of the other's coming down the stairs.

"Liz, I'll need you to go with Lloyd and Erica to the acting thing, me and Shea are gonna check something else out." He watched Elizabeth standing with Lloyd as she nodded.

"Cool, good thing we brought two cars," Elizabeth swung her car keys around her finger looking to Erica, "Lets boogie."

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the theatre, Erica glanced over to Elizabeth. "So you think these guys will know anything?" Her hand went to her hair trying to figure if this was going to be a long case, part of her just wanted to get it over with so she could have another month off.<p>

"If I remember drama geeks, they stick together pretty loyally." Elizabeth looked over the building. Her eyes slowly looked to Lloyd watching her, "Yes, I was a drama geek." She exhaled, "One of the things I loved about high school."

"Well we better go in then," Erica opened the door getting out; she watched Lloyd following as her eyes went over to Elizabeth. "So what kind of things did you do in high school?"

"Oh just a few plays, musicals. Even made my own performances for the school nurse to get off early." Elizabeth laughed, she found it easier to focus on the good parts of high school blocking out the negative.

Elizabeth walked in sync with Erica as Lloyd kept behind them both, his eyes drifted down to their butts, he quickly snapped back up as they entered into the theatre.

"So how can I help you?" a man greeted them, he glanced over Lloyd and then to Erica and Elizabeth. He seemed like a very friendly man as he seemed to be more drawn towards Lloyd.

Elizabeth walked off with Erica, glancing to see Lloyd talking to the man who greeted them. "I think this man knows what we're doing." Her eyes went up to look at Lloyd. "He's trying to distract." Elizabeth, she could see that Erica was holding a brown bag.

"Yes," Erica held the bag to Elizabeth, "I can't believe it." She shook her head, "Well we better go and find Travis." Erica walked into the hall looking toward the man with Lloyd. "Here we go, De Niro. Travis size, all covered in butter." She threw the bag onto the stage.

Lloyd knew that something was up; he jumped off the stage to stand with Erica and Elizabeth. There was a panel under the stage that opened up. With Erica and Lloyd glancing in to see Travis sitting under the stage looking scared at hell. "How's it going Travis?"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth kept driving as she knew Erica was informing Ray of them finding Travis and bringing him in, the car was a silence that Elizabeth liked. The fact it was part one of the puzzle piece, she didn't speak much listening to the sound of Erica on the phone.<p>

Lloyd sat next to Travis he would steal glances to Elizabeth as she drove, her hand careful on the wheel, her other resting in her hair as the open window was lightly blowing it away from her face. He tried to think of everything in a logical point, but then so much in his mind was playing over.

Pulling up to the parking lot Elizabeth turned to look to Travis, "Well, got to admit you did a good escape." She shifted her glance to Erica as both of them smirked, "But too bad you should of hide better."

Lloyd shifted his weight getting out of the car; he walked over to see that Ray and Shea had already arrived, "One down one to go." Shea felt pleased watching Erica getting out of the passenger seat going to the back. Elizabeth was getting out looking to Ray. "Let's hope the second's as easy as the first."

Lloyd looked stressed, "Stop jinxing us, please!" He turned to Elizabeth for a moment, "Tell him."

Elizabeth could see Erica roughing up, Lloyd could see the guy from the office below them making a move out, and so Erica calmed down on Travis.

Pete could see both Erica and Elizabeth as he gave them both a quick smile.

Walking out of the elevator Erica first with Travis, Shea Lloyd and Ray were talking or more the point bantering as Elizabeth slipped passed them to head to the bathroom, her hands going to her hair trying to calm it down thinking of what she was going to do about this case, if she was smart enough she'd manage to catch Pete, maybe get a date.

"Hey…" Julianne caught Elizabeth's reflection as she finished fixing her hair. "Guess you're really getting the hang of this fugitive catching."

Elizabeth nodded, "I'm pretty sure that was you speaking." For a second Elizabeth back tracked, "you feeling better than this morning?"

"I'm hanging in there," Julianne felt her eyes going over her sister, it was funny that how close they were, she still felt the need to keep a secret. "So you know I'm not trying to push."

"I know, I think we both take the gene of being selective sharing." Elizabeth closed the gap, "You know I'm not doing this to be harsh to you, if it wasn't for you I'd never realize how much I want to be able to stop bad people, protect good people."

"I'm sorry I get defensive when it comes to you being here," Julianne scratched the back of her neck lightly. Her eyes going over Elizabeth, she wanted so much to be able to tell her the reason for her downward spiral, but for the time being she wanted to cope alone. "We going to order take out tonight?"

"Sure, but I am not going to sit through another movie with someone who dies, or a woman who finds love." Elizabeth exhaled, "I want one horror film please!"

"Okay, but no gore…" Julianne felt like she was finally getting how it was to be hiding something, but worst that Elizabeth was falling for it like she wouldn't believe.


End file.
